


Otra Trama Cuidadosamente Establecida, Frustrada

by Sabrichitason



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Drinking & Talking, Erotica, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gentle femdom, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prone Bone, Slow Burn, Smut, Talking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrichitason/pseuds/Sabrichitason
Summary: Edd tiene un encuentro accidental con un fantasma de su pasado y (aparentemente) no puede mantenerse alejado.«La luz más allá de la puerta arrojaba una tenue luz amarilla sobre ella, iluminando su cabello mojado y cerúleo a un verde claro. Con una camiseta holgada y shorts cortos, su boca estaba en una cerveza light, el resto del paquete de seis a sus pies descalzos.Los ojos azules se encontraron con su mirada y Edd se detuvo en seco. -Uh...No, esta resaca ciertamente le había quitado el cerebro de la cabeza.-¿Te perdiste o algo así?- Marie preguntó secamente, la lata todavía en sus labios.Edd respondió con los ojos muy abiertos: -Aparentemente no.»TRADUCCIÓN. Los créditos originales le pertenecen a HimboTylenol
Relationships: Edd "Double D" & Marie Kanker, Edd "Double D"/Marie Kanker
Kudos: 1





	1. A Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Carefully Laid Plot, Foiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347394) by [HimboTylenol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimboTylenol/pseuds/HimboTylenol). 



La madre de Edd era una persona frugal, ¡y con razón! ¿Por qué no ahorrar dinero en cualquier cosa que puedan? Si algo sucediera algún día, ¡entonces estarían felices de ahorrar y ahorrar!

Pero ahora no era entonces. Y ahora estaba extremadamente húmedo, porque a la casa no se le permitía gastar electricidad en más aire acondicionado de lo necesario para evitar el moho. Lo que significaba que Edd estaba sudando en la cama de su infancia en calzoncillos, con la sábana de arriba a un lado, sintiendo que, tal vez, si se quedaba perfectamente quieto, el calor no podría llegar a él.

Pero, si el denso calor exterior no le afectaba, la resaca interior ciertamente lo hacía. Había intentado vomitar la resaca esta mañana, agradecido de que sus padres estuvieran en el trabajo, pero todo lo que hizo fue provocarle náuseas y cansancio. Se había vuelto a meter en la cama a las 9 de la mañana y dormía inquieto hasta después del mediodía.

El viejo televisor CRT en su habitación, que sus padres le habían regalado durante la secundaria, hablaba suavemente sobre el grafeno. Esa fue su segunda táctica para curar la resaca, pero resultó que ni siquiera el poder del Servicio de Radiodifusión Pública podía hacerle sentir mejor hoy.

Edd salió de la cama sin huesos y se deslizó hacia la cocina, todavía en ropa interior, para pararse frente a la nevera abierta. — Ahh, — gimió, dejando que el aire fresco flotara contra su piel resbaladiza por el sudor. El zumbido del refrigerador lo arrulló en un trance mientras miraba las pulcras etiquetas y los contenedores de colores primarios apilados en el interior. Sacó una botella de agua Smart y la acabó de un trago largo. Arrojando el envase vacío al reciclaje, tomó una segunda y la cuidó en su camino de regreso al piso de arriba, sus pies plantando más firmemente que antes contra las baldosas frías.

La casa siempre estaba recientemente limpia y siempre olía levemente a desinfectante, pero las ordenadas líneas de alfombras contra la madera impecable y el aroma a limón de su infancia tranquilizaban a Edd. En el baño limpio y espacioso, en todos los sentidos opuesto al baño del dormitorio, se pegó una ducha rápida y fría y regresó a su habitación, revitalizado.

Sintiendo que un poco de sol solo podría ayudar a despejar su mente y cuerpo, Edd seleccionó un par de shorts de baloncesto muy queridos pero bien cuidados y una camiseta holgada para desafiar al mundo. Estas prendas de vestir en particular no hicieron un viaje a la universidad con él, siendo vestigios de una época en la que sus padres todavía pensaban con optimismo que podría "crecer más". Con la camisa ya pegada a su pecho, se puso una gorra y salió, armando el sistema de seguridad detrás de él.

Afuera era como entrar a la piscina. El sol caía y las cigarras chirriaban desde los matorrales más allá del vecindario. Los niños corrían alrededor, gritando en el callejón sin salida, y aunque la vista torció las comisuras de la boca de Edd, se dirigió hacia el espacio de la carretera, sintiéndose pegajoso y enfermo. Quizás el sol no era la decisión correcta. ¿Pero seguramente podría simplemente sudar la resaca?

Aunque había llegado a casa ayer, no había tenido tiempo de explorar el vecindario nuevamente. No mucho podría haber cambiado desde que había estado en casa para las vacaciones de invierno, pero había hecho frío, y tenía muchas cosas entre semestres, así que se sentía como un año desde que había estado en casa. Los jardines por los que pasó todavía conservaban algunas flores primaverales y los árboles adquirieron un verde vibrante de principios de verano. Los baches de invierno habían arrojado asfalto, y dudaba que fueran reparados pronto.

Giró hacia el carril a lo largo del patio de juegos, pegándose a las sombras de los árboles. La neblina de verano colgaba pesada y pasó los dedos por la valla de metal, haciendo que tintineara. Pasar por detrás de las casas de Ed y Eddy hizo que quisiera reír y vomitar recordando la noche anterior.

Después de cenar con su familia (pechuga de pollo y coles de Bruselas), se dirigió al sótano de Ed, donde Eddy ya se había reunido.

— Oye, ahí está, — gritó Eddy cuando Edd entró en la caverna oscura, iluminada por una antigua lámpara de lava y el videojuego en la televisión. Eddy le lanzó una cerveza ligera a modo de saludo, que Edd había tanteado antes de atraparla contra su estómago.

— ¡Doble Dee! — Ed se desplegó a su altura total y pesada y envolvió a Edd en un abrazo de oso, levantándolo del piso.

Edd se rió, el alivio lo inundó ante el patrón familiar, y le dio una palmada en la espalda, sonriéndole. — Hola muchachos. Es genial verlos, — dijo, y lo dijo de verdad. En este único punto de caos en su vida, sus dos amigos más antiguos, eran un bálsamo para su alma.

Apretándose en el andrajoso sofá con Ed a su izquierda y Eddy a su derecha, abrió su lata y bebió la cerveza fría. Eddy se retorció con la música que Edd había preparado para sonar a través de un viejo boombox cuando estaban en la secundaria. Ed levantó un bong de vidrio del suelo que le ofreció a Doble Dee, quien se negó con un gesto de la mano.

— ¿Cómo va el trabajo? — le preguntó a Ed, quien enterró su rostro en el bong y le dio a su mechero unos pocos clics. Se sentía culpable por ello, pero siempre le sorprendía la facilidad con la que Ed mantenía un trabajo.

El agua burbujeó y Ed inhaló, su pecho se infló como un globo. Levantó la cabeza y pareció intentar soplar anillos de humo, pero solo logró orbes temblorosos. Se volvió hacia Edd, una sonrisa arrugando las comisuras de sus ojos. — ¡Está yendo muy bien, Doble Dee! Me ascendieron de nuevo, — dijo con orgullo, mientras cubría el rostro de Edd con un resto de humo.

— Realmente fallando hacia arriba, ese — murmuró Eddy, todavía torpemente con la música.

Agitando el humo, Edd respondió: — ¡Bueno, eso es genial, Ed! Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso. ¿Cuál será tu nuevo puesto?

— Antes solo conducía la carretilla elevadora, pero ahora puedo decidir dónde van todas las cajas y quién puede moverlas — anunció Ed lúcidamente, antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá con una pequeña sonrisa tonta que se extendía por su rostro. Agarró el mando descartado y reanudó el juego.

— ¡Oye, oye, hombre! ¡No empieces a jugar de nuevo así! — Eddy se retorció ante la repentina cacofonía de los sonidos de los videojuegos, dejando la música en un antiguo hip hop, y buscó su propio control. Eddy gruñó con los dientes apretados, tratando de alcanzar a Ed en el juego, pero movió su vista hacia Doble Dee y levantó una ceja en su dirección. — ¿Y tú, Doble Dee? ¿Buena primavera?

— Umm, — Edd se estancó, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. — Es um. — Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza de nuevo, buscando las palabras, pero se quedó vacío. Su silencio se prolongó, ya que no pudo encontrar un pensamiento en su cerebro que pudiera soportar exteriorizar. Una extraña asfixia se apoderó de su pecho y se lo frotó distraídamente.

Eddy se volvió para mirarlo completamente a la cara, ignorando el juego. — Está bien, hombre — dijo gentilmente. — No tenemos que meternos en eso.

Con los dedos todavía rodando perezosamente en el controlador, Ed se inclinó hacia él en un apoyo silencioso, calentando su hombro. — Sí, — se rió nervioso Edd, ahora tratando de enterrar el intenso sentimiento de gratitud por sus amigos que lo invadió y amenazó con desbordar su rostro. Se rascó el cuello y tomó otro sorbo. — Pero... lo he reducido a la ingeniería química o la informática. ¿Y tú, Eddy?

Volviendo a su impertinencia habitual, Eddy presionó furiosamente los botones del control. — Maldito nerd, — se burló, — Estoy... ¡Hijo de perra! — Su juego terminó y Ed se rió de la victoria. — Qué demonios... — murmuró Eddy, y vació la cerveza abierta más cercana. Eructó y continuó: — Estoy pensando que me voy con la economía, pero si es demasiado difícil pensaré en otra cosa. Negocios, probablemente.

Los ojos de Edd se agrandaron. — Wow, ¿economía, Eddy? Eso es genial, apuesto a que realmente lo disfrutarás, — dijo con entusiasmo. Eddy fue a su gran escuela estatal, y Edd se había preocupado de perderse entre la multitud o de resignarse a una carrera "fácil" para pasar el rato. Pero parecía prosperar en el ajetreo y el caos, y tenía un brillo diferente al que había tenido en la secundaria: más maduro. Más cómodo consigo mismo.

— Eh, un par de chicos en la casa son especialistas en economía, que es como me metí en esto en primer lugar. Pero de todos modos, si es demasiado difícil puedo simplemente divertirme con ellos, — se rió Eddy. Incluso apresurar su fraternidad, cuya idea ponía a Edd muy nervioso, parecía haber tenido un efecto positivo en Eddy.

Eddy rebuscó en la mini nevera junto al sofá y sacó otra para él y Edd. Y así continuó la noche, Edd se envolvió en el dulce abrazo del alcohol mientras ambos se emborrachaban cada vez más. En un momento de la noche, todos se reían como hienas, pero luego ninguno de ellos podía recordar de qué se reían, lo que solo los hizo reír más fuerte, hasta que Eddy se cayó del sofá, un puño golpeando el piso mientras jadeaba, y las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Doble Dee.

Bueno, después de la medianoche, Ed se quedó dormido con la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sofá, roncando ruidosamente. Edd tenía un recuerdo de Eddy convenciéndolo de hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal ("para mantener a tus padres lejos") que rápidamente se atragantó y tiró en seco al fregadero. Ver a Edd ahogarse en enjuague bucal hizo que Eddy se riera tanto que escupió el enjuague bucal por su propia camisa, manchándola de verde.

El camino a casa no se quedó en su memoria, pero parecía poco probable que se hubiera encontrado con sus padres, quienes se escabulleron para ir al trabajo por la mañana sin despertarlo.

Aunque estaba contento de haber salido con sus amigos, Edd se estaba arrepintiendo de beber cada vez más a cada segundo. Sus rodillas comenzaron a sentirse débiles, los hombros se hundieron y su estómago se sintió como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo. Estaba dando la vuelta a la calle cerca del arroyo y, queriendo tumbarse a la sombra fresca pero no queriendo parecer extraño a los transeúntes, se apartó del camino y avanzó penosamente por la hierba alta hacia el agua.

Debería haber usado pantalones, se reprendió a sí mismo, no hay forma de que no tenga garrapatas con esta hierba. La tierra estaba blanda por la lluvia reciente. Semillas de diente de león atrapadas en sus calcetines. Las hojas verdes cubiertas de maleza arrastraban lamidas refrescantes en sus espinillas, a pesar del sol abrasador.

El arroyo era pequeño y olía a que los humanos probablemente no deberían estar expuestos a él. Más tarde en el verano sería un simple goteo, pero en ese momento era un borboteo, apestoso y limoso chorro en la herida que separaba su vecindario del parque de casas rodantes, brumoso en la distancia. El propietario del terreno del parque de casas rodantes había erigido una valla lamentable a su alrededor en algún momento de los últimos años, alegando que el parque ahora era "seguro" como una excusa para aumentar los alquileres.

Agotado, caminó penosamente hasta un lugar debajo de unos árboles que todavía arrojaban sombra hacia el agua y se dobló delicadamente, aplanándose los pantalones cortos hasta los muslos. Colgó las piernas sobre el arroyo, y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que el agua flotaba aire fresco a lo largo de su canal, una ligera brisa en sus pantorrillas.

Respiró profundamente para ayudar a evitar las náuseas, pero solo terminó tomando un gran trago de hedor a arroyo, lo que lo hizo retroceder hacia atrás en un ataque de tos. Abrazando su lenta y miserable muerte, se dejó caer contra la hierba y miró hacia el cielo pálido, dando algunas risitas más lamentables por si acaso. Unas cuantas bocanadas blancas y algodonosas se abrieron paso por el cielo, persiguiendo un viento que no podía sentir. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron, alternando entre proyectar una sombra acuosa y cegarlo con la luz del sol.

Edd se cubrió la cara con el gorro y escuchó las cigarras, los grillos y las ranas del arroyo, todos los jugadores en una sinfonía de verano. Se pasó un brazo por la cara e inquieto se subió el dobladillo de la camisa con el otro, sin gustarle la forma en que el sudor se le pegaba al estómago.

Durante largos minutos consideró girar la cabeza para vomitar perezosamente, pero de alguna manera, sin su consentimiento, el sueño se lo llevó.

Edd se despertó completamente confundido. Al principio, pensó que estaba en la cama de su dormitorio, luego se dio cuenta de que debía ser la casa de sus padres, luego se dio cuenta de que nunca había dormido en una cama que le picara tanto. Intentó darse la vuelta y volver a dormirse, pero sus pies se encontraron con el aire y no había mantas para agarrar. Levantó los párpados cargados de sueño y los abrió a un cielo enrojecido, un triángulo de pájaros torcidos que pasaban volando.

— Aw, ¿entonces no estás muerto?

Levantó la cabeza con tanta violencia que le dolía el cuello y se apoyó en los codos, preparándose para huir. Parpadeando rápidamente, encontró un par de esbeltas rodillas de marfil ante él y las siguió.


	2. A Talk

— Si estuvieras muerto, probablemente podría venderle al periódico la historia sobre el hallazgo de tu cuerpo por al menos cien dólares. — Marie Kanker se arrodilló junto a él, desconcertada, pero una sonrisa brilló en sus ojos. Alrededor de una pulgada de raíz rubia oscura se mostró en su cabello, el clásico azul real ahora más de un cerúleo descolorido. Pecas y cejas arqueadas y oscuras enmarcaban sus ojos almendrados. Su pelo corto estaba todo peinado hacia un lado, y la oreja expuesta tenía un rastro de aros plateados dorando.

— ¿Qué-huh? — tartamudeó. ¿Estaba todavía dormido? Personas con las que no tenía ninguna razón para hablar aparecían a menudo en sus sueños. Como la vez que Michael Jordan lo convenció de que se hiciera un lavado de autos por cien mil dólares. Su mente se orientó en torno a lo que acababa de decir. — ¿Por qué pagaría tan bien un periódico? — Sin pensar, buscó el gorro en la hierba y se lo apretó contra la cabeza.

Ella lo miró, ladeando la cabeza. — Un tirón de lágrimas por encontrar el cuerpo de tu amor de la infancia en las orillas del río que divide tu ciudad, que siempre los mantuvo separados a ti y a él... — Ella levantó las palmas hacia el cielo y se encogió de hombros. — Probablemente podría convertirlo en un libro. Un thriller de verano — concluyó Marie.

Edd la miró fijamente con la boca floja. — Este es un sueño extraño, — se preguntó en voz alta, y se enderezó para enfrentarla mejor. Pero su estómago dio un vuelco con el movimiento, y se apartó de Marie, corriendo hacia el borde del arroyo y... uf, sí, ahí estaba el vómito que no pudo convocar esta mañana. Con los dedos clavados en la tierra, la espalda dolorosamente encorvada, vomitó en el agua, añadiendo a la suciedad que ya llevaba.

— Dios mío, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Marie. La escuchó acercarse más a él. Espera, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Estaba mortificado y quería correr a casa inmediatamente. Pero sus músculos recién temblorosos descartaron rotundamente esa opción.

Debería haberse derretido en su cama esta mañana.

Escupió en el agua y se volvió hacia ella, secándose la boca. — Uhm. — Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos sobre él. — Sí, no, estoy completamente bien. — Con las manos en las rodillas, se incorporó temblorosamente. Sus huesos se sentían antiguos.

Marie estaba con él. Se quedó desconcertado al descubrir que ella era unos centímetros más baja que él. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvieron en la misma habitación? Quizás... ¿primer año? Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y levantadas con preocupación, aunque su mirada parpadeó hacia el parque de casas rodantes, hacia la casa a la que probablemente se dirigía antes de ver _un cuerpo en la hierba_. — Oh, Dios, lo siento — tartamudeó, — No quise retenerte. Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias por tu preocupación. — Se alejó unos pasos apresuradamente de ella.

Sus mejillas se calentaron. Cielos, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarlo desmayado en el suelo como un idiota absoluto?

Sus rasgos se torcieron abruptamente en algo ilegible, antes de fruncir el ceño, luciendo enojada. — Solo te iba a ofrecer un poco de agua, amigo, yo vivo allí. — se cruzó de brazos. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta corta y un destello de metal en su ombligo brilló por encima de sus shorts cortos. — No tienes que huir. — Una cadena larga colgaba de su cuello, algo colgando fuera de la vista entre sus...

Su cerebro estaba teniendo pensamientos decididamente no autorizados. Cortocircuito. Cerebro con resaca.

— Oh, no, no, no, — aplacó. Realmente, _realmente_ no quiso ofenderla. — Un poco de agua sería genial, de hecho. Estoy sediento. — Aunque técnicamente era cierto, estaba empezando a pensar que esta resaca le había cortado parte del cerebelo; podría caminar a casa con la misma facilidad. Realmente no vivían tan lejos.

Ella soltó un molesto suspiro y pasó a su lado, haciéndole señas para que siguiera. El olor de su perfume la acompañó, aunque no pudo distinguir qué era de su aliento a vómito. — Como sea, tarado. Vamos.

Edd obedeció.

Los hizo marchar en silencio, mirándolo extrañamente solo una vez. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo hizo, a lo que ella solo entrecerró los ojos con sospecha antes de volver a mirar al frente. Las cigarras fueron reemplazadas casi por completo por el canto de las ranas, el cielo en un largo crepúsculo de verano. Notó muchas cosas, cosas que no tenía por qué notar. Que su cabello en realidad era más corto en un lado. Que un tatuaje alcanzó su punto máximo en su cuello. Que sus shorts cortos eran lo suficientemente cortos para mostrar el pliegue debajo de su trasero. Realmente lo notó, no podía dejar de notarlo.

— Um, entonces, Marie. — Forzó sus ojos hacia adelante, vio que se estaban acercando al "puente". Aunque se podía saltar el arroyo en muchos lugares, la mayoría prefirió tomar la madera contrachapada que había creado un puente aparentemente permanente. — ¿Cómo estás?

Ella le miró con los ojos, azul penetrante, ¿cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? El mismo tono con el que se tiñó el pelo. — ¿Estoy en un programa de bromas o algo así?

— Qu-no-

Pisoteó la madera contrachapada, el sonido de la madera reverberaba con fuerza. — Primero, estás muerto en el río, — enumeró, levantando un dedo mientras él cruzaba cautelosamente para encontrarse con ella. — Después vomitas, luego estás huyendo de mí como si fuera un animal rabioso, ¿y ahora quieres saber cómo _estoy_?

Ella agitó sus cuatro dedos hacia él, aunque Edd se sintió como si ella lo estuviera volviendo loco, mientras lo conducía a lo largo de la cerca. Al menos sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para caminar junto a ella y encontrar su mirada.

Edd se rascó la nuca. — Lo siento- es- tengo resaca- y me sorprendiste. Y estaba avergonzado porque vomité. — ¿Siempre tartamudeaba así de mal?

Demonios, ¿siempre se cuestionaba tanto a sí mismo?

Se puso su gorra. No hizo nada para dar sombra al sol cuando estaba tan bajo.

Marie frunció los labios. — Hmmm, — fue todo lo que respondió, mirando hacia adelante.

Edd notó que estaban _fuera_ del parque de casas rodantes. — ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó, señalando la cerca en la que estaban del lado equivocado.

— Oh, Lee y yo conseguimos un lugar juntas el año pasado. Y el alquiler es más barato fuera de la cerca — se rió entre dientes, como si recordara un chiste.

— ¿Oh? — Edd se sorprendió. — ¿Y May?

Señaló con el pulgar hacia el parque, mientras rodeaban la cerca, cerca de algunos árboles. — Se quedó con nuestra mamá. — La otra mitad del parque de casas rodantes apareció a la vista, algunos remolques esparcidos alrededor. Una familia estaba asando a la parrilla, los niños persiguiéndose unos a otros. Una pareja estaba sentada en sillas de playa, botellas de cerveza en la mano y un estéreo entre ellos.

Marie lo llevó a un remolque cerca del bosque y, tuvo que admitirlo, sentía la garganta entrecortada y horrible. El sudor, secado varias veces ahora, lo dejaba pegajoso e incómodo en su cuerpo.

Sacó las llaves de los bolsillos que sobresalían de la parte inferior de sus shorts y abrió la puerta del remolque con un _portazo_. — Bienvenido a mi humilde morada — bromeó y entró.

Edd vaciló. ¿Quería que entrara? ¿O esperara afuera? Entrelazó los dedos con nerviosismo. Pudo distinguir una encimera de la cocina a través de la puerta.

Tomando una respiración profunda por la nariz y colocando su boca, marchó descaradamente los escalones, hacia el remolque.

No sabía dónde buscar primero. Marie estaba sacando una jarra de flores de la nevera, que cerró con la cadera. Arte cubría el refrigerador, los armarios y las paredes. Algunas pinturas, algunos collages, algunos de lo que parecían recortes de revistas, demasiado para que Edd se concentrara en un solo detalle. Las ventanas tenían toques de color: cristales y adornos de vidrieras pegados a ellas. Las plantas se desbordaron cerca de la ventana sobre el fregadero de la cocina.

— Wow, — comentó Edd, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de asimilarlo todo.

Marie rompió cubitos de hielo en vasos que no coincidían y sirvió. Ella encontró su mirada con una sonrisa. — ¿No es lo que esperabas?

— Es realmente maravilloso, Marie, — respondió con asombro, y se acercó a ella para tomar el vaso ofrecido.

Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra el mostrador, bebiendo un sorbo de su vaso. Él podría haber pensado que ella se estaba sonrojando, pero pudo haber sido la luz de colores que se proyectaba desde las ventanas.

Edd enterró su rostro en su vaso, asomándose en medio de la cocina. Una vez más se sorprendió cuando una limonada benditamente fresca se encontró con su lengua. Incapaz de detenerse, acabó el vaso.

— Maldición, amigo, ¿has estado en el desierto?

— Ja, eso era definitivamente lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Quieres más? — Marie alzó la jarra en oferta y él le ofreció el vaso con gratitud.

— ¿Cuál de ustedes es la artista? — Edd le preguntó mientras ella servía, sus cubitos de hielo tintineaban.

— Lee principalmente. Bueno, ella hace la mayor parte de la pintura, de todos modos. — Marie señaló con la mano el gabinete más cercano, que tenía algunos paisajes pastorales y retratos de mujeres. — Le gusta la moda, sobre todo, quiere ser diseñadora. Pero no sé si... — Marie se interrumpió y se mordió el labio inferior, arqueando las cejas como si se hubiera sorprendido a sí misma. — Er, bueno, lo que sea, — murmuró y bebió otro sorbo.

Edd bebió la mitad de su vaso de un trago. — ¿Cómo pueden...? — Se rascó la línea del cabello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba tratando de preguntar. — ¿Qué hacen ustedes? - dijo rotundamente.

 _Oh, suave, Eddward._ Pero, dejando de lado la falta de elegancia, estaba completamente desconcertado. ¿Cómo pudieron pagar este lugar? Contó los números y no había ninguna razón racional para que dejara a sus padres hasta que terminara la universidad, o más. ¿Pero estaban incluso en la universidad?

— Umm, — entonó Marie, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Esa acción se sintió... extrañamente sensual, sus labios regordetes y rosados todavía húmedos, y Edd volvió a pegar los ojos en los gabinetes mientras ella continuaba. — ¿Te gusta el trabajo? Bueno, Lee hace algo de modelaje, como dije... — ¿Había dicho eso? — Pero sobre todo trabaja en el Gap, — se burló, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando los brazos.

— ¿No eres un gran fan de... eh, los centros comerciales? — Ahora estaba mirando las sillas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. La limonada azucarada hizo maravillas, pero una segunda siesta sonaba genial. Escuchó a los niños gritar a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Marie lanzó un suspiro de asedio. — No, es... lo que sea - dijo de nuevo, agitando una mano. — Y hago cosas de secretaria en el dentista, pero principalmente voy a la escuela.

— ¿Oh? ¿A dónde vas? — Edd recordaba vagamente que había ganado una especie de premio en el último año, pero no podía imaginarla como una especie de contadora pura y simple.

— Sólo la facultad comunitaria. — Ella pasó junto a él para deslizarse en un asiento en la mesa, y ese perfume lo golpeó de nuevo. Un cítrico fuerte, con un toque de almizcle. Sumado humo, algo afilado. Olía... como una tarde de verano.

Aprovechó la oportunidad para volver a llenar su vaso y se unió a ella en la pequeña mesa de dos sillas. Un cristal refractaba el sol poniente a través del pequeño rincón, proyectando arcoíris en las vibrantes paredes. Esmalte de uñas negro y dorado manchaba la mesa.

— ¿Que estudias?

Ella se rió entre dientes y se pasó la mano, con esmalte de uñas negro, por el cabello. - ¿Es esta una entrevista de trabajo?

— Oh, no, lo siento- — Estaba siendo raro, tan entrometido sin ninguna razón -

— Está bien, está bien, — se rió Marie, recostándose en su silla, los arcoíris se movían por las llanuras de su rostro. — Me gusta el inglés. Quizás el periodismo. Simplemente tomo clases de escritura, básicamente. — Ella se encogió de hombros.

De repente recordó esa noticia del último año. — ¡Eso es! — Edd se golpeó la frente con una mano. — Ganaste ese premio de inglés en el último año. Tu nombre estaba en la marquesina de la escuela.

Ella sonrió. — Obtuve _tres_ premios, y no lo olvides. Uno por el periódico, uno por el departamento de inglés, uno por hockey sobre césped.

Edd se recostó, buscando en su memoria. — ¿Qué hiciste por el periódico? — preguntó, trazando el borde de su vaso de limonada, donde se unían las esquinas de un pequeño patrón de diamantes.

— Gran escándalo. — Marie hizo girar un dedo en el aire. — Los puntajes de las pruebas del distrito aumentaron considerablemente hace una década. Justo en el momento en que obtuvimos un nuevo superintendente. — Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, empujándolo detrás de la oreja, con los ojos brillantes. — Le hice algunas preguntas, ya sabes, a algunas personas. Leí algunos registros. Verdaderas cosas de especiales de la tarde. — Se sentó hacia adelante de repente, con los codos sobre la mesa. — Sin embargo, nadie fue arrestado. ¿Pero si me preguntas? — Ella ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Si un gran periódico tuviera esta historia? Las cabezas rodarían — declaró, cortándose el cuello con un dedo.

Edd no pudo evitar sonreír ante su entusiasmo. — Bueno, definitivamente tienes la chispa del periodismo.

Marie se rio. — Bueno, ¿qué es lo que _tú_ haces, Eddward? ¿O todavía ir por Doble Dee? — Ella ladeó la cabeza, el cabello azul colgando.

Espera, ¿se rió? ¿Marie Kanker se estaba _riendo_ de él?

Al encontrar su vaso muy interesante, lo rodeó con las manos y pasó el pulgar por sus ranuras triangulares, observando la condensación que goteaba. — Yo- yo soy estudiante. Tiempo completo. Erm. No he decidido mi especialidad. Sí.

_Vaya, Eddward, a este paso, ella puede pensar que incluso te has graduado de la secundaria._

— Bueno, duh, — decretó Marie. — ¿No eras el mejor? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Hartmouth o algún lugar genial?

Edd se deslizó en su asiento, recordando que había tenido que dar un discurso en la graduación de la preparatoria. Su rostro se calentó, profundamente avergonzado por toda su vida. Jugueteó nerviosamente con la taza, haciendo tintinear sus uñas contra ella.

— Yo... voy a Penrose — dijo en un diluvio. — Acabo de regresar ayer.

Marie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Sus caninos se mostraron cuando sonrió así de grande. Ese pequeño collar se levantó de su camiseta, revelando que era una columna de cristal rosado. — ¿UPen? Sabía que irías a un lugar así.

— ¿Qu-qué significa eso? — Podía sentir la sangre latir en sus mejillas. ¿Ella pensaba que era pretencioso? Se sintió obscenamente afortunado por su vida y su educación. Por supuesto, él no podía pagar su propio lugar en este momento si su vida dependiera de ello, así que a ella también le estaba yendo bastante bien.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero. Apuesto a que buscaste las diez mejores escuelas del país y enviaste tus solicitudes así.

— No, fue más complicado que eso. Busqué las diez mejores escuelas de ingeniería — se rió Edd, tirando de su gorro. — Pero eso no significa que me esté yendo bien. En la escuela, quiero decir. Entonces, creo que no soy tan inteligente en absoluto, por así decirlo, — las palabras se le salieron, incapaz de detenerse, moviéndose incómodamente en su asiento _¿Por_ _qué_ tenía que decirle eso?

¿Y por qué tenían una conversación normal?

— Pero, lo que no entiendo — se giró, su cerebro alcanzando su boca, — si _lo_ hiciste tan bien en la preparatoria... — se calló. Él la miró a los ojos y ella enarcó una ceja. — Si quieres ir a la universidad, eso es... ¿por qué fuiste a la universidad comunitaria? Incluso si no obtuviste una beca académica, si eras tan buena en el hockey sobre césped, bueno, no quiero ser presuntuoso. — Pero santos dioses, estaba siendo un _imbécil_. _Cierra la boca ahora mismo, idiota_. — Me parecías capaz de mucho en ese entonces. Por lo poco que sabía de ti. Eso es todo.

Marie miró hacia otro lado, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si él la había abofeteado. Su mirada vagó por la vista del parque a través de la pequeña ventana. Un músculo de su mandíbula se movió, los lineamientos cambiantes marcados por el sol de la tarde.

— Simplemente no funcionó de esa manera. — Volvió a quedarse en silencio, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

Edd respiró lentamente por la nariz. — Pareces abstenerte de hablar muy a menudo — dijo en voz baja, poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla con aire ausente. Esa debe haber sido la tercera vez que visiblemente se contuvo.

Los hombros pálidos se enderezaron y ella lo miró. La intensidad de su mirada hizo que se sentara más derecho. — Bueno, ¿no eres observador? — ella se burló.

De repente, la puerta del parque de remolques se abrió de par en par con un _bang_ , lo que hizo que Edd saltara de su asiento mientras se giraba para mirar a Lee, con haces de rizos naranja rubio encima de la cabeza, un pie aún levantado de patear la puerta, vestida como una modelo Gap de la cabeza a los pies. — Oh, ¿un visitante? — se burló, una ceja bien cuidada se alzó sobre sus ojos que brillaban depredadoramente. — Qué emocionante para todos nosotros.

— Uh- — tartamudeó Edd, enderezándose más. — Ya me iba, en realidad.

— Solo estoy de pasada, no es necesario-

— Fue un placer hablar contigo, Marie, — dijo, volviéndose para asentir hacia una Marie de piedra. — Gracias por la limonada.

Se movió torpemente alrededor de Lee, quien graciosamente hizo un arco en su camino, divertida. El sol poniente estaba ahora en el horizonte, cegador, e inclinó la cabeza mientras salía corriendo, de regreso al pueblo.

Escuchó carcajadas antes de que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de él.

Mientras se duchaba la inmundicia del día (de nuevo), sus nervios se agitaban alrededor de su cabeza. _Mierda_ , pensó. _Ese_ fue un giro de los acontecimientos completamente inesperado. _Marie Kanker_ , el nombre resonó a través de él. Con quien casi definitivamente no había hablado en cerca de cinco años. Se acordó de que _tuvieron_ años Inglés de primer año juntos- Inglés Avanzado, que odiaba, pero sobrevivió. Pero, supuso que probablemente ella no tomó las clases avanzadas de matemáticas y ciencias después de eso, ya que él prácticamente había tenido clases con las mismas personas una y otra vez, y ella no era una de ellas.

Pero sí recordaba haberla visto en los pasillos: era atlética y se notaba de manera única en camisetas con su apellido en la espalda. Por lo general, caminaba con un grupo de chicas con atuendos similares. Su cabello, azul incluso entonces, estaba a menudo en trenzas por su cuero cabelludo, más largo de lo que era hoy.

Trató y falló de convocar una imagen de cómo era la última vez que la vio cuando la vio en su último año. Ella era realmente una persona más que él solía conocer, y luego se fue de su vida. Hasta hoy. Y ahora la imagen de ella con un cristal entre sus pechos y shorts cortos que no cubrían su trasero era todo lo que podía ver. Los hombros afilados, anchos pero claramente femeninos. Ese collar que abraza sus clavículas como un río abraza sus curvas. Los muslos musculosos que se movían un poco con cada paso, la carne revoloteaba desde su rodilla hasta debajo de esos shorts cortos.

Giró la llave del agua al extremo y se dio una ducha muy, muy fría.

Los padres de Edd regresaron del trabajo y todos disfrutaron juntos de una abundante cena de sobras. O, mejor dicho, sus padres se habían enamorado mucho de la "preparación de la comida", por lo que cada uno disfrutó de un recalentado de la pila en la nevera.

No fue hasta que regresó a su habitación después de la cena que notó: La Taza. Un vaso, residuo azucarado todavía en el fondo, sus propios labios en el borde. Un patrón de diamantes grabado en todas partes.Que se había aferrado con tanta fuerza en su mano cuando apareció Lee que había caminado directamente con ello. Y, tan absorto en la repetición de los acontecimientos del día, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había traído a casa.


	3. The Cup

Lee dejó las compras en el mostrador, sin dejar de reír. — ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ese chico aquí? ¿Estaban follando?

Marie se hundió en su silla, cruzando los brazos. — Diablos, ni siquiera lo sé. Extraño. Lo que sea, — dijo y se movió para ayudar a descargar los alimentos, lo que expuso su mal intento de volverse veganas.

— Bueno, iré a casa de Phil esta noche, de todos modos — dijo Lee, dejando la conversación y apilando latas en un armario. — Realmente solo voy a pasar a cambiarme.

— ¿Por qué? ¿La ropa de Gap no es lo suficientemente buena para el gerente de Gap? Oh, qué bien — comentó Marie, sacando un pollo asado de la bolsa de la compra. De acuerdo, eran _realmente_ malas veganas.

— Cállate, idiota. — Lee puso los ojos en blanco. No era ningún secreto que Marie tenía, ah, sentimientos _complicados_ hacia Phil. — Estoy tratando de lucir sexy, imbécil.

Marie consideró si había un día desde que su hermana llegó a la pubertad en el que ella no era _la_ chica caliente. Dobló la bolsa de la compra vacía. — Oh, sí, acabo de lavar la ropa si quieres tomar prestada esa blusa negra. — Vio a su hermana dirigirse al baño, entre la habitación de Marie y la cocina, quitándose la ropa mientras caminaba.

— Oh, mierda, sí. Lo haré, gracias. — Lee le disparó una pistola de dedo.

— ¿Estarás fuera toda la noche?

Lee abrió la ducha y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. — Oh, sí, probablemente estaré fuera todo el fin de semana. Pero compré cerveza — le guiñó un ojo, — para que no me extrañes demasiado.

— Como si fuera a hacerlo, — rechazó Marie, y pasó junto a Lee, que se metió en la ducha, para agarrar la blusa. — Dejaré esto en tu cama. Además, voy a tomar prestada tu computadora portátil.

— ¡Oh, tráeme una toalla también, por favor! — Lee dijo asomándose, rizos goteando agua.

Marie cambió la blusa por una toalla y tomó la computadora portátil de Lee de su cama, colocándola junto a la de Marie en la encimera de la cocina.

— Espera, ¿qué _estaba_ haciendo ese tipo aquí? — Lee llamó desde la ducha. Marie encendió la computadora portátil, ingresando la contraseña de Lee. — Ese era el chico del callejón que te gustaba cuando éramos niñas, ¿verdad?

— Dios, Lee, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, — descartó Marie. Aunque, ella le había mencionado ese estúpido enamoramiento a Eddward bastante rápido. Marie navegó hasta un episodio antiguo de un drama para adolescentes y colocó la computadora portátil de Lee en el mostrador para que pudiera ver la pantalla mientras tomaba su propia computadora portátil y se sentaba a la mesa de la cocina con ella. — No lo sé, estaba como muerto en el suelo junto al arroyo, pero supongo que solo tenía resaca. Vomitó frente a mí, así que lo invité a tomar una limonada.

— Vaya, qué ciudadana de la comunidad que eres, Marie — dijo Lee arrastrando las palabras.

— ¡Silencio, estoy viendo _Lake Shore Circle_! — Marie detuvo su tarea mientras la cursi canción de introducción sonaba en la computadora portátil de Lee.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, serie _basura_!

— ¡Sí, buena basura, perra! — Marie se reclinó en su silla, el sol finalmente se hundió detrás de la cerca del parque de casas rodantes, y tomó un sorbo de lo que quedaba de su limonada.

\---

Edd se sintió preventivamente como un tonto. El vaso, limpio, agarrado en sus manos, marchó de regreso por el vecindario. Había esperado para anunciar que iba a dar un paseo hasta que estuvo seguro de que sus padres estarían demasiado cansados para ofrecerse como voluntarios para unirse a él, agarró ese maldito vaso y salió sin pensarlo dos veces. La temperatura había bajado con el sol, aunque la humedad permanecía.

Tomó el atajo detrás de la casa de Ed. Tanto Ed como Eddy le habían enviado un mensaje de texto antes para pasar el rato de nuevo, aunque su resaca todavía estaba demasiado en control y se negó. Honestamente, su resaca aún debe estar en control, pensó mientras caminaba hacia _la_ casa de _Marie Kanker._

El arroyo se sintió verdaderamente helado mientras cruzaba lentamente el puente en la oscuridad. Odiaría encontrar borracho el camino a casa tras esta trampa mortal.

Sus manos comenzaron a sentirse húmedas cuando sus acciones lo alcanzaron. Caminando a lo largo de la cerca, se las secó en sus jeans. Pero _debe_ devolver este vaso. Lo _robó_. Como un _idiota_.

Rezó para que Lee no estuviera en casa. Quizás Marie no estaría en casa y podría dejarlo en la puerta. Eso sería absolutamente normal.

El bosque cercano también suprimió la temperatura y la piel de gallina se elevó en los brazos expuestos de Edd. Dobló la esquina de la cerca y los remolques aparecieron a la vista. Se bajó el gorro (ahora al revés), respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros, dirigiéndose hacia la línea de árboles.

Aunque caminaba con falsa confianza, de repente se dio cuenta de que todos los remolques tenían el mismo aspecto de noche. No había nadie afuera para pedir direcciones, y disminuyó la velocidad cuando el pánico comenzó a aumentar.

Estaba decidiendo dar media vuelta y olvidar todo el asunto, cuando rodeó un tráiler y allí estaba ella. Sentada en los escalones fuera de su puerta. La luz más allá de la puerta arrojaba una tenue luz amarilla sobre ella, iluminando su cabello mojado y cerúleo a un verde claro. Con una camiseta holgada y pantalones cortos, su boca estaba en una cerveza light, el resto del paquete de seis a sus pies descalzos.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con su mirada y Edd se detuvo en seco. — Uh...

No, esta resaca ciertamente le había quitado el cerebro de la cabeza.

— ¿Te perdiste o algo así? — Marie preguntó secamente, la lata plateada todavía en sus labios.

Edd respondió con los ojos muy abiertos: — Aparentemente no. — Sus pies empezaron a moverse de nuevo, hacia Marie, la hierba suave bajo sus zapatillas. — Yo, um...

Marie lo miró de arriba abajo y tomó un trago de cerveza. Sus cejas estaban arrugadas en genuina confusión.

— Robé esto — espetó, sosteniendo el vaso como un niño mostrando a sus padres una piedra genial que encontró.

Reconocimiento se registró en los ojos de Marie. — Oh — se detuvo. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la taza, aunque él estaba parado (extrañamente) demasiado lejos de ella independientemente. — Habríamos perdido cincuenta centavos sin eso.

— Uh... — Miró el vaso en sus manos. No era porcelana fina ni nada, ni siquiera coincidía con la taza que había usado Marie. Pero lo _tomó_.

Pero también estaba oscuro, y la mayoría de la gente estaría dormida, y él era un idiota.

— Sí. — Todo lo que quedaba era una abrumadora necesidad de huir. — Bueno, te devolveré esto entonces-

— ¿Quieres cerveza o algo así?

Edd hizo una pausa con el pie en el aire, la boca abierta. Marie sacó otra cerveza y se la ofreció.

— Uhm. Está bien.

Cerebro = apagado.

Caminó hacia Marie y tomó la lata ofrecida, sus dedos rozaron sus uñas. Se deslizó hasta el borde de las escaleras, dejando espacio para Edd.

Edd intentó sentarse lejos en su lado de las escaleras, pero era imposible no chocar con ella. Marie cruzó las piernas para dejarle más espacio, apoyando los codos hacia atrás en los escalones.

Miró el vaso en su mano izquierda y la cerveza en su mano derecha, y se inclinó hacia adelante para dejar caer el vaso en un espacio vacío en el paquete de seis con un _thunk_. — Ahí tienes. — Se volvió para mirarla y abrió la lata. — Mi deuda está pagada.

Los ojos azules, iluminados por la luz de arriba, lo miraron con recelo. Volvió la cara hacia el cielo, como para mirar las estrellas que la contaminación lumínica ahogaba. Edd se sintió repentinamente voyeurista por verla en este momento tranquilo y nocturno y miró hacia otro lado, escaneando el parque de casas rodantes. Los grillos chirriaban a su alrededor. Los remolques cercanos tenían algunas luces encendidas detrás de las ventanas, aunque no podía ver a nadie moviéndose dentro.

— No, me debes la limonada. Y ahora la cerveza.

Él volvió a mirarla y la encontró sonriéndole con su nariz. Él se rió entre dientes, de nuevo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que ella podía tomarlo desprevenido. — Está bien. Te pagaré la próxima vez, entonces.

La sonrisa de Marie decayó y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo oscuro. Frunció el ceño. — ¿De verdad crees que eres tonto ahora? — ella preguntó.

Edd pensó que podría caerse de los escalones. — ¿Qué?

— Ya sabes. — Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás entre los hombros, hundiendo los codos en el escalón superior. — Dijiste que ahora eres malo en la escuela. ¿Crees que lo perdiste? — Marie volvió esos ojos hacia él y atravesaron el corazón de Edd como un cuchillo afilado.

Se frotó el pecho, mirando la lata entre las rodillas. Bebió un sorbo de cerveza y la encontró cálida y desagradable. Tomó otro trago más largo, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que su corazón no se apretaba en un pliegue entre universos dentro de su pecho. — Uhm... — Los pensamientos se filtraron a través de su mente demasiado rápido para captarlos, como espaguetis recocidos en un colador.

Marie sorbió tranquilamente su cerveza. Las luces de un remolque cercano se apagaron y una luciérnaga pasó volando. Edd miró al cielo y apenas pudo distinguir una constelación importante. El aire de la noche se sentía tan amplio y abierto, y Marie tan... no amenazante.

Bueno, tenía la sensación de que ella podría representar una seria amenaza física y mental, si así lo deseaba.

Tal vez ella le recordaba a un gato, en eso- garras acechaban dentro de sus finos huesos, pero si estaban afuera, entonces probablemente ya estaban enterradas en ti. No, si Marie hubiera querido insultarlo, habría ido por la yugular, lo sabía. Una mujer inexorablemente sencilla. Ella había hecho esa pregunta con sinceridad, sin lugar a dudas.

Esa pura curiosidad, la total falta de motivos ocultos, se sentía... reconfortante. Incluso si la cuestión en sí misma, de su intelecto, lo atormentaba. Lo mantenía despierto por la noche. Lo despertaba por las mañanas. Una base que estaba y siempre había estado rota. Quería responder a Marie con sinceridad. Porque ella había preguntado, sinceramente.

Y porque... no tenía miedo de cómo ella respondería.

Podía escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, los músculos tensos hasta el punto de doler. — No lo sé — admitió en voz baja. Fue un ejemplo _nada_ de admisión, tal frase, una de usar y tirar, pero su verdad golpeó directamente en el núcleo de quién era, le quitó el aliento. No quería mirarla mientras la vergüenza ardía en sus ojos, lo consumía. Él se acurrucó hacia adentro, agarrando su gorro para bloquear su vista. — Siento que lo perdí. Siento que estoy destrozado.

Marie estaba callada y quieta. Los grillos y el susurro de las hojas eran los únicos sonidos fuera del torrente de pensamientos de Edd. Se sintió congelado, como si su respuesta de lucha o huida hubiera entrado en acción pero rota, dejándolo paralizado.

Un susurro a su lado, y Marie se movió hacia adelante, su rodilla desnuda chocando contra la de él. Edd se limitó a mirar sus zapatos, la visión nadaba.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Marie preguntó con una voz pequeña y femenina, tan sencilla que podría haber partido el corazón de Edd en dos.

— No lo sé.

— Si lo sabes.

Edd se frotó la cara cálida y se secó las lágrimas como si pudiera borrar los pensamientos. — Sí, pero lo odio. — Su voz se sentía como si estuviera hablando a través de una pajita. — Odio que todo se haya vuelto tan difícil. No entiendo por qué. No sé si fue solo un parcial malo o si solo fui una bomba de tiempo — su voz se quebró. — No sé por qué estoy tan jodido.

— No estás jodido, — interrumpió Marie amablemente.

— Sí lo estoy. — Edd se miró las manos e intentó quitar el color de la lata. Mentirle a Marie habría sido como mentirle a un sacerdote. Como si algún poder superior se enterara y lo castigara por ello. — Mi compañero de cuarto pensó que debería ser puesto en un manicomio. — Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero podía ver los recuerdos como una película repitiéndose en su mente. — Quería no dormir para poder estudiar, así que lo hice. Me quedé despierto durante días. Mucho más Adderall de lo que debería admitir... luego estaría destrozado todo el fin de semana. Simplemente no podía averiguar cómo hacerlo mejor, cómo _sentirme_ mejor. — Las palabras eran un torrente de conciencia. — Empecé a faltar a clases para poder estudiar más. ¿Qué sentido tiene eso, eh? ¿Faltar a clases para aprender más para la clase? ¿Qué tipo de idiota hace eso?

Pero había mucho más. Tal vez si pudiera mantener las cosas organizadas, seguir una rutina exacta, entonces sería como si se girara una llave y el éxito seguiría, todo estaría bien. Pero nunca pudo mantener la rutina. Diferentes comidas en la cafetería, su computadora preferida ya estaba ocupada en el laboratorio, su compañero de cuarto haciendo clic en su bolígrafo demasiado rápido, o demasiado lento, una tarea que tomaba demasiados días, cubriendo material que no había preparado. Cada vez, se encontraba jadeando en un baño, su único espacio privado para un colapso total, tirando de su cabello, uñas en su cuero cabelludo, sintiendo por todo el mundo como si simplemente debería desaparecer. Congelarse en una tormenta de nieve. Hacer que todo se detenga.

— No puedo dejar de volverme loco. Mi promedio de calificaciones... — pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para admitirlo ante Marie. No quería que ella pensara tan mal de él, a pesar de lo que estaba admitiendo. — Creo que ya no tengo el control de mi _cerebro_. De nada.

— Sin embargo, lo hice mejor en la primavera — agregó con urgencia, encontrando abruptamente los ojos abiertos de Marie. — Lo hice mejor. — La desesperación por hacer que ella _creyera_ en él subió a su garganta. Para no ver lo profundo de lo jodido que estaba. — Pero no es lo suficientemente bueno. — Ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí mismo sobre eso. — Y no sé... no sé si podré hacerlo. — Se sentía como si estuviera suplicando a Marie, pero no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Marie escudriñó su rostro. Se echó un mechón de pelo medio mojado detrás de la oreja. — Eso es... algo bastante duro, Eddward. Puedo decir que realmente te importa. — Se llevó una uña pintada a los labios y la mordió, mirando el paquete de seis que tenía a los pies. — Y lamento mucho que no estés feliz.

— Oh, — tartamudeó Edd, sorprendido de nuevo, deseando volver a meter la acalorada admisión dentro de su boca. — No sé si feliz es la palabra correcta. — La vio morder esa uña, con el labio inferior comprimido. — Amo a mis amigos y familia, y sé que tengo mucha suerte por todo lo que tengo. — Se rascó el cuello, sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo. — Pero supongo que también es por eso que estoy tan frustrado. Lo tengo tan bien, y todavía estoy... — Él se rió sin alegría, levantando una mano, — Jodido.

Marie pareció contemplativa y se volvió hacia él. — ¿Has visto a un psiquiatra?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Un psíquico? Como estar acostado en un sofá y hablar de querer follar con tus padres, ¿ese tipo de cosas?

— Oh, bueno no. — Edd se sorprendió por su pregunta. Siempre sorprendido por Marie. Su madre le había suplicado que viera a un consejero escolar en las llamadas telefónicas a casa, pero él simplemente... no lo había hecho. Buscar el número de teléfono, hacer la llamada, programar una cita y luego hablar con un extraño... la carga mental era demasiado para sus abrumadoras responsabilidades. — Quiero decir, el problema soy yo, así que... debería poder resolver el problema. — Él ladeó la cabeza, esperando convencerla de la lógica.

— Eso... — Marie se tapó la boca con la mano, pero él pudo ver que sus ojos se arrugaban. Ella se rió entre dientes, no sin amabilidad, — Es realmente estúpido, Doble Dee.

Y él también se rió, vació la lata y la dejó. — Está bien. Supongo que es cierto. — Se sintió completamente desactivado.

— Mira, no me malinterpretes — continuó con ternura. — Es muy noble querer resolver tus propios problemas, supongo. Pero me parece... que no pedir ayuda podría _ser_ tu problema. — Ella también vació la lata y la dejó caer dentro de la caja.

— Hm — Edd tuvo que admitir que era una nueva forma de analizar el problema, aunque la idea de discutir su depravación con un médico no le trajo ningún alivio. — Eso es interesante. Y una observación muy astuta, Marie. Gracias.

— Sí, bueno, no lo menciones — suspiró Marie, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Una parte inútil del cerebro de Edd que apenas funcionaba notó que no tenía sujetador, probablemente en pijama. — Solo soy una dama en un escalón dando consejos.

— Pero hablaste con aguda percepción. — Edd hizo una pausa. Ya había dejado de lado la precaución y, bueno, bien podría seguir hablando desde el corazón. — Realmente pareces tener una mente vibrante, Marie. Aguda, pero... considerada.

Su boca se torció y frunció los labios, levantando sus mejillas rosadas. — Ja, ja, bueno, lo que sea, hombre — dijo, y metió la mano en sus shorts cortos. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor de la pretina, mostrando el anillo del ombligo una vez más. Empacando los cigarrillos contra su palma, ella asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Quieres uno?

— Ah, no, gracias. No creo que haya bebido lo suficiente para eso.

Ella resopló y sacó uno. — Eres afortunado. — Con una mano protegiéndose de la leve brisa del verano, encendió el cigarrillo entre los labios y dio una calada. El olor transportó a Edd a los sótanos de la universidad ya las 3 de la mañana. Tenía una voz de fumadora, pensó, aunque sabía que había nacido con ella. Era la voz ronca de un presentador de radio universitario a altas horas de la noche. Francamente, fue completamente entrañable.

Aunque Marie aparentemente no lo encontró en absoluto dramático para su gran confesión, señaló, — Si _tú_ quieres hablar sin cargas- quiero decir, me has escuchado divagar como un loco. Si alguna vez quieres... — Se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que no sentía. — Solo habla. Te devolveré el favor. Sin juzgar.

Marie lo miró de arriba abajo lentamente, mientras el humo salía de su boca haciendo una mueca. Parecía que quería pegarle por sugerir algo tan atroz. Como si pudiera ver a través de su fingida frialdad y evaluar el peso de su alma. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dio otra calada. Tirando las cenizas de su cigarrillo en un tazón pequeño que parecía que vivía permanentemente en estos escalones, dijo en la noche: — Mi ex me hizo fumar.

Cuando ella no continuó, le preguntó: — ¿Te arrepientes?

Finalmente volvió a mirarlo con esos afilados ojos azules, su cabello medio seco parecía la melena de un león salvaje flotando alrededor de su expresión feroz. — Me arrepiento de cada maldita cosa que hice con ese cerdo — escupió.

Su intensidad repentina sorprendió a Edd, y deseó _haber_ tomado un cigarrillo, sólo para tener una excusa para apartar la mirada de la suya.

Pero ella miró hacia adelante primero, un fuego apagado. — Debería haber competido por las becas de lacrosse. De todo lo que él tomó, de todo lo _que_ yo le _dejé_ tomar — frunció el ceño, con los dientes fuera como un animal. — Lo odio más por eso. — casi gruñó. Volvió a quemar el cigarrillo, sin molestarse con el cenicero y tirándolo por las escaleras. Su boca se curvó con asco. Ella se volvió hacia él como una víbora y siseó: — Y no quiero tu compasión.

Edd no se echó atrás, aunque le mostró las palmas de las manos. — No, no lo estoy... solo estoy tratando de entender. — ¿Cómo podría quitarle una beca de lacrosse? ¿Rompió su pierna? — ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? — No tenía idea de que ella hubiera tenido novio.

— Nos conocimos en el trabajo. Verano antes del último año. Él era mi gerente. — Su mandíbula estaba trabajando con tanta fuerza que se sorprendió de que no pudiera escuchar sus dientes rechinar.

— ¿En la oficina del dentista?

— No, no... — Ella metió la mano distraídamente en el paquete de seis y le ofreció otro antes de hacer sacar el suyo con una mano, acunando la lata entre las rodillas. Realmente no debería beber más. Pero abrió la lata, un intento de camaradería. — Trabajé en el restaurante Mamree's, en Main Street, en Locust... — Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, una rodilla rebotando arriba y abajo.

— ¿Fue a la escuela con nosotros? — Edd no era una mariposa social en ese entonces, pero tal vez sabría el nombre del tipo.

Marie inhaló su cigarrillo, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente. — Él era mayor — exhaló humo. — Tenía veintidós años cuando nos conocimos. — Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, como si le hubiera preguntado algo. — Yo era sólo una pequeña estúpida de mierda. Sólo una idiota en absoluto. Realmente inmadura para no ver a través de su mierda.

Edd reprimió su impulso de comentar sobre la diferencia de edad. — Incluso si eso fuera cierto, Marie, sólo tenías, ¿qué? ¿Diecisiete? — Sacudió su propia cabeza. — Me inclino a perdonarte por tu falta de mundanalidad. — Incluso a los diecinueve años, Edd todavía sentía que apenas estaba aprendiendo cómo gira realmente el mundo, cómo salir y tratar a las mujeres.

— Bueno, eso realmente no importa, ¿verdad? — Dijo con fuerza, tensándose. — Porque tomé esas decisiones y todavía me afectan. Y no puedo volver a hacerlo ahora que lo sé mejor. — Ella se echó hacia atrás, un ceño fruncido arrugó su rostro y se rascó la frente. El cigarrillo dejaba un rastro de humo por su cabello. — Sólo quería un novio genial con quien fumar marihuana en mis descansos. No me inscribí en el resto.

Edd se preguntó cómo alguien que bebía y fumaba activamente podía parecer tan joven de repente. Una brisa agitó su cabello, sus shorts. No era tan ingenuo como para no leer entre líneas, pero... ella había dejado muchas cosas sin decir. — ¿Él... — Edd casi no quería saber. Y tal vez fue torpe preguntar. —...Te lastimó? — Su voz era pequeña.

Dejó caer la mano y sus ojos recorrieron su regazo. Ella lo miró con expresión sombría y le tendió el cigarrillo. — No quiero terminarlo.

Edd lo tomó.

— No, — dijo resueltamente. — Al menos, bueno... — Estiró un pie, extendiendo y doblando sus dedos. — Es un poco difícil pensar en ese momento. Mi mente estaba tan... consumida. — Su uña encontró el camino de regreso entre sus labios. — Es difícil entender lo que yo... quería. Y lo que me vi obligada a querer. — Mojó el dedo en la cerveza acumulada en la parte superior de la lata y trazó un círculo con el líquido en el interior de la rodilla. — Como, realmente sentí, en ese momento, que estaba abandonando totalmente lacrosse porque- era lo mejor. Pero... lo hice porque- _él_ estaba enojado porque no pasé más tiempo con él. Y tenía miedo de que me dejara.

Edd dio una calada al cigarrillo a medio gastar y sintió que se le dilataban las pupilas y se aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco. Miró el rostro de Marie y su visión se redujo a la lágrima temblorosa que se formó en el borde de sus pestañas, rubio ceniza.

Sintió como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Esperando a que caiga el otro pie. Escuchó, cautivado, tratando de encadenar las pistas que ella estaba exponiendo y llenar los vacíos de lo que ella hojeó.

— Y si me dejaba... supongo que eso es todo, ¿no? Él decía esas cosas, pero la razón por la que las creía era que ya estaban dentro de mí. Que no podría hacerlo mejor. Que la universidad era... que soy demasiado engreída. Demasiado confiada. Pero, ¿simplemente tratando de ir allí para engañarlo, también? Él decía eso mucho. Pensé que simplemente era inseguro. Supongo que lo era. ¿Pero no lo son todos? — Se secó la cara con una manga de gran tamaño, aunque la humedad se le pegaba a las pestañas como rocío. — Me sentí mal por él, por eso. Pero me sentí mal por mí. Realmente _no_ _había_ otra opción para mí, entonces, solo él.

— Cuando nos mudamos juntos, — continuó, y Edd registró que ella debió haberse mudado _durante la_ escuela secundaria, — creo que pensé que arreglaría las cosas. Porque él sabría que no me estaba metiendo con nadie más. Pero empeoró. Estaba tan enojado porque yo siempre estaba en el hockey sobre césped o en los clubes. En el invierno, dejé todo menos el periódico. — Parpadeó y una lágrima le cayó al muslo. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mejilla. — Supongo que eso es todo lo que quiero decir sobre eso en este momento. — Se quedó en silencio, jugando distraídamente con las uñas.

Edd terminó el cigarrillo y lo apagó en el pequeño cuenco, pero no apartó los ojos de Marie. La energía nerviosa que impregnaba su existencia se había agudizado, como una navaja. Flexionó los dedos, inquieto. La palabra "acicalarse" flotaba en su mente, pero no había leído mucho sobre...

Abuso.

— De todos modos, supongo que Lee hizo lo del héroe. — Ella volvió esos ojos azules hacia él. Los blancos enrojecidos resaltaban un tono verde en el iris exterior, hacían que el azul brillara. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y se encogió de hombros con ironía. — Nos peleamos como animales ese año. Ella _lo_ _odiaba_ , pero yo no escuchaba. Yo... — Se volvió hacia el cielo, contemplativa. — La decisión tenía que venir de mí, de irme. Pero era la única opción que sentía que no podía tomar. — Cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyarse en los codos como si estuviera en el césped de un concierto. — Lee me dijo que se peleó con mamá y quería salir, pero que no podía pagar un lugar por su cuenta. Eso fue el año pasado. Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto, pero... aquí estamos.

Marie se apartó un pelo de la cara y se volvió alegremente hacia él. — Supongo que se sintió un poco bien hablar de eso, ja, ja — se rió entre dientes. — Al menos la parte final con Lee. Esa es mi parte favorita.

Pero Edd no se sintió bien.

Respiró rígidamente, los músculos tensos a pesar del comportamiento relajado de Marie. — Marie... — se atragantó con voz entrecortada. Se obligó a mirarla a los ojos con tanta emoción seria como pudo convocar alrededor de la rabia enroscada con fuerza en su pecho. — _Lamento tanto_ que eso te haya pasado. — Sacudió la cabeza, la conmoción y el dolor se apoderaron de él. — No sé si estás... si estás actuando bien ahora o... — Edd se pasó una mano frustrada por el gorro. Incluso si ella estaba _actuando_ alegremente, ¿no debería dejarla? ¿Quién carajos era él para interferir, si ella se las arreglaba sonriendo y riendo? — Dios, Marie. Lo siento mucho. No te merecías eso. — No sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir. Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía

Ella golpeó su rodilla contra la de él, apoyándola allí. — No te pongas nervioso, hombre. Dije que no hay lástima — dijo sin enfado. Su cerveza fue abandonada y jugó con las joyas en su ombligo.

Edd apuró su cerveza, los sentimientos de sus labios se pierden. — No es- lástima. Estoy- siento- estoy _enojado_. — Empujó su rodilla de nuevo contra la de ella, instintivamente extendiendo la mano para tocarla, pero refrenándose. Apoyó el puño en su propia rodilla. — Lo siento. No se trata de mí. Pero no puedo creer, este tipo, debí haberme cruzado contigo en el pasillo todos los días. Y tú... tú...

— ¿Yo _qué_?

— Solo querías hacer un _deporte_ , — espetó él, colocando sus dedos en su rótula, que estaba fría y dura. — Tú querías hacer un deporte y _sí_ escribiste esa historia del periódico y _sí_ ganaste esos premios y este- este _puto_ tipo- — Edd sentido salvaje. Sintió que estaba tratando de discutir un punto, pero ¿sobre qué? ¿Y a quién? — Trató de apagarte. Como una vela — terminó débilmente.

Pensó en todas las veces durante esos cuatro años que la había visto con camisetas de hockey sobre césped y lacrosse en el pasillo. No podía imaginarla con _nada_ más puesto, o caminando con nadie más que sus compañeros de equipo a su lado. Y cuando trató de imaginarse su último año y fracasó... fue porque no la _había_ visto, no como ella realmente era, o quería ser.

Y pensó en lo completamente seguro que había estado en la preparatoria de que iría a la universidad; no había alternativa. ¿Qué habría hecho falta para romperle esa idea? Si se sintiera tan destrozado y precario bajo el peso de sus propios problemas, ¿cómo sería tener a alguien susurrándole al oído que realmente _no es_ digno de UPen? ¿Que realmente _debería_ abandonar y ceder ante alguien que pretendía saberlo mejor?

Marie miró impasible la mano en su rodilla. — Eddward, creo — comenzó con cuidado, deslizando la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de su muslo para apenas rozar su piel. Ella levantó los ojos hacia él y una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por sus labios. — Creo que solo te estás distrayendo de tus _propios_ problemas.

Una vez más sorprendido, Edd soltó una carcajada y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cuello, con los codos abiertos, la tensión en su pecho desapareciendo. Dios, podía cambiar su estado de ánimo con tanta facilidad. Se sintió vacío y renovado al mismo tiempo. — Otra trama cuidadosamente establecida, frustrada por Marie Kanker. — señaló secamente, ganándose una risita de Marie.

Moviéndose minuciosamente, los nudillos de Marie descansaron contra el costado de su rodilla. La atención de Edd se redujo a esos puntos de contacto: sus piernas planas una contra la otra, presionándose juntas, una banda de calidez contra él. Los dedos de Marie... _sugiriendo_ que se agache y los agarre.

De repente se dio cuenta de que todas las luces de los demás remolques se habían apagado. La luna había trepado por los tejados en la distancia, oscureciendo aún más las estrellas.

Relajando los brazos con el corazón en la garganta, Edd apoyó las yemas de los dedos en el dorso de su mano, sintiendo sus delgados tendones. Su corazón latía fuera de su pecho. La anticipación iluminó sus venas. — Marie-

— ¿Te gusta _Lake Shore Circle_? — Marie lo interrumpió. Sus mejillas se veían un poco rosadas mientras le sonreía con indiferencia. Volteó la mano y juntó sus yemas de los dedos. La forma en que sus ojos vagaban por su rostro, entrecerrados...

Edd entrelazó libremente sus dedos y le acarició la muñeca con el pulgar, asomando venas azules. — Yo... ¿ese antiguo drama adolescente?

— ¡Sí!

Su propio rostro se sintió cálido. — Puede que haya visto algunas repeticiones, pero realmente no lo he visto. ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta?

Ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera ver cada uno de sus pelos de cejas y pestañas. — Estoy _obsesionada_ y es tan poco saludable. Hay tanto drama delicioso. ¿Qué tipo de programa te gusta?

Edd se mordió la mejilla, con los ojos en el arco de su labio superior y las arrugas de su labio inferior regordete. — Veo una cantidad vergonzosa de documentales. Pero recientemente comencé _Kingdom of the Witch_.

Ella apretó su agarre sobre sus dedos. — Oh, Dios mío, acabo de empezar ese-

— ¡Es tan bueno!

— ¡ _Tan_ bueno! ¿Viste ese giro-?

— ¡No, en absoluto!

— Oh, Dios mío, yo tampoco — se rió Marie, y él sintió su aliento en la cara: menta, cerveza y ceniza.

Edd se quedó en silencio y escuchó su propio aliento sobre los grillos más allá de ellos.

Como si nunca se hubiera sentido nervioso o inseguro en su vida, le tocó la mejilla. Los nudillos le rozaron la piel mientras le quitaba un cabello azul de la cara. Sus párpados se agitaron y él sintió su aliento en la palma. Hipnotizado, se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, pasando el pulgar por su curva, la que no tenía piercings, admirando la complejidad. Creyó oírla jadear y ella lo miró por debajo de los ojos entrecerrados.

Era notable cómo el resto del mundo se sentía tan remoto cuando estaban tan cerca.

Deslizando su mano hacia abajo, acunó su mandíbula en su palma y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla, sorprendido por lo cálida y suave que se sentía. Buscó sus ojos intensamente, buscando vacilación, y sólo encontró un deseo puro mirándolo.

Y luego, Marie se movió hacia él, y sus labios estaban juntos.

Y ella era tan maravillosamente cálida y tan deliciosamente suave, su aroma de verano lo inundó. El beso podría haberlo dejado sin aliento. Sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente por su cabello, sedosos y... la fuente de ese aroma cítrico, se dio cuenta.

Ella soltó un gemido tranquilo y satisfecho y le incitó a abrir los labios con los suyos. Sus lenguas se encontraron, calientes y húmedas, y Marie separó sus manos para pasar los dedos por su pecho y detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella con avidez. Las uñas se curvaron entre los pelos de su nuca, escabulléndose bajo su gorro.

Edd gimió en su boca, entrelazando su otra mano en la coronilla de su cabello. Rompió el beso, sintiendo que sus entrañas eran lava fundida a punto de desbordarse, y besó ambas mejillas con cuidado.

— Entra — le susurró y lo besó de nuevo. Ella lo agarró por la camisa y lo acercó más.

Edd respondió sin dudarlo. — Okay. — Solo quedaban las partes esenciales de su cerebro. En este momento, solo quería besarla, sentirla y escucharla gemir.

Haría todo lo que ella le pidiera.   
  



	4. The F**k (I)

Besándolo de nuevo antes de apartarse, lo miró intensamente. — ¿Traerías la cerveza?— Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, Edd observando cómo trabajaban sus pantorrillas y tobillos, descalza.

Edd agarró el paquete de seis y recogió sus vacíos y siguió a Marie adentro.

La única luz del interior provenía del pasillo, la habitación de Marie, y la luz ambiental a través de las ventanas. Dejó la caja en el mostrador y presionó las cervezas restantes en un refrigerador sorprendentemente bien surtido, cerca de un recipiente de hummus a medio terminar.

Marie estaba junto al fregadero bebiendo un vaso de agua, débilmente iluminada por la tenue luz. Edd tomó la taza de donde la había dejado en el paquete de seis e hizo lo mismo.

Ella estaba directamente frente al grifo, y tal vez era el alcohol que se estaba apoderando, pero él apoyó la mano junto a Marie en el mostrador mientras la rodeaba para abrir el fregadero. No la tocó. Pero su cuerpo se envolvió alrededor del de ella mientras llenaba su taza, el goteo de agua era el único sonido.

Marie se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el rostro medio iluminado. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Edd se apuró a beber su taza, obstinadamente sin mirarla hasta que terminó, y luego una impaciente Marie tiró de Edd por su cuello y sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, más fuertes y necesitadas que antes. Su lengua se movió sobre la de él, húmeda y sensual. Con un brazo alrededor de su espalda, Edd dio un paso hacia Marie, tirando de su suave cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella metió las manos debajo de su camisa, las uñas arañaron su columna, hasta los omóplatos. La sensación fue espeluznante. Apoyó una mano en las alacenas mientras Marie, clavando las uñas en sus músculos, forzó su cuerpo casi sobre el de ella. Su rostro estaba levantado hacia él, la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Marie gimió en su boca al sentir la evidencia cada vez mayor de su deseo contra ella. Ella levantó una pierna y la envolvió alrededor de él. Amablemente se aplastó contra ella, contra esos delgados y pequeños shorts cortos que ocultaban tan dulces pequeños pecados. El sonido que hizo, acariciando su cuero cabelludo con los dedos, podría haber sido un gruñido.

Marie rompió el beso y tomó su mano, una mano mucho más grande que la de ella, se dio cuenta. Ella tiró de él hacia su habitación. — Ven aquí —dijo, su voz gutural.

Él la siguió.

\---

La principal fuente de luz en la habitación de Marie era una lámpara en una pequeña mesa junto a su cama de una plaza y media, que parecía que servía tanto como mesita de noche como como escritorio. La mayor parte del espacio estaba dominado por una amplia estantería entre su cama y la pared. Algunas estanterías estaban organizadas por color y algunas estaban llenas de libros al azar de todos los tamaños y géneros. Dos estantes estaban dedicados a una variedad de cristales de colores, y otro contenía collares drapeados y cuencos de anillos. Las luces navideñas colgaban sobre la parte superior de los estantes, emanaban una luz suave y cálida. Una colcha de textura celeste cubría la cama y se juntaba con tres suaves almohadas blancas.

Marie llevó a Edd adentro, riendo, y lo empujó hacia la cama con una mano en su pecho. Los resortes de la cama chirriaron cuando se dejó caer hacia atrás. Edd se apoyó en los codos mientras Marie lo seguía, la cama crujiendo bajo sus rodillas. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con las rodillas cerca de sus caderas, y su rostro llenó su visión, enmarcado por un cabello azul ondulante. Ella alcanzó su rostro y su toque contra su mejilla, ligero como una pluma, hizo que se quedara sin aliento. —Edd... — susurró, antes de inclinarse y besarlo suavemente. Su olor lo golpeó de nuevo, y Edd le acarició los muslos con los dedos, debajo de los shorts cortos, apretando el músculo sólido y la grasa regordeta que era tan profundamente _femenina_. —Quiero follarte hasta la mierda — respiró en su boca.

Su miembro palpitaba en sus jeans, como si fuera posible para él estar más duro. Edd sonrió en el beso, los nervios revoloteando, aturdido por su boca sucia. La necesidad le atravesó el estómago como una piedra en el agua. Empujó sus dedos hacia arriba, agarrando su trasero y tirando de ella contra su ingle. Ella jadeó y chocó contra él. El pecho de Edd se inundó de fuego fundido.

Ella lo empujó hacia abajo, al ras contra la colcha, y acarició su cuello, plantando besos tentadores en el punto sensible debajo de su oreja. —Voy a montarte hasta que me corra. — Su aliento apenas le hizo cosquillas en la oreja. Pasó la lengua por debajo de la nuez de Adán, el pelo le rozó la barbilla y le hizo cosquillas. —Voy a sentarme en tu cara — suspiró, — como en un trono. — Las manos de Edd viajaron por su espalda mientras ella se apretaba contra él, provocando la erección que se tensaba en sus jeans. Ella regresó a su boca y él mordió sus labios, su lengua luchando con una pasión que prometía _más, después_. — Luego voy a lamer esa verga que está tan dura por mí.

Edd gimió, sus caderas se contrajeron contra Marie, sintiendo que se le estaba quedando sin piel.

Marie se sentó, tirando de la camisa de Edd, y él se inclinó hacia ella y se la quitó, llevándose el gorro. Lo arrancó de la colcha celeste y se movió para reestablecerlo. Al encontrarse con los ojos de Marie, por encima de él, mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, le preguntó: — ¿Te importa?

Marie sonrió y pasó los dedos por sus rizos oscuros y desordenados. Ella sacudió su cabeza. —Es lindo. Siempre y cuando no se interponga. — Se lo puso, tirando de él hasta la nuca. Reemplazarlo lo hizo completamente consciente de que estaba medio desnudo debajo de una mujer. Una mujer con curvas, lasciva y electrizante. Observó su rostro. Marie pasó un dedo por su delgado pecho, alrededor de un pezón, y bajó por su estómago, hasta el vello oscuro allí. Sus abdominales se tensaron cuando ella le hizo cosquillas en las costillas. Sus ojos volvieron a los de él. —Quítame la camiseta — pidió con voz apagada.

Edd se quitó los zapatos para poder sentarse mejor, manteniendo a Marie en su regazo con sus piernas rodeándola libremente, ella envolvió las suyas alrededor de él con fuerza. Su peso sobre su erección estaba simultáneamente saciando y provocando su necesidad.

Su rostro estaba al nivel de su cuello y lo mordió justo por encima de su cuello. Marie soltó un suspiro. Siguiendo la curva de su cintura, metió los dedos debajo de su camiseta y la arrastró hacia arriba.

Marie volvió a capturar su boca antes de levantar los brazos y él le quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento. Su cabello estaba revuelto y sus pechos estaban libres ante él, los pezones sonrosados y suaves en el calor del verano. Un tatuaje seguía la curva debajo de su pecho derecho que decía: _yo soy, yo soy, yo soy_ en letra cursiva delgada e inclinada.

Hambriento, amasó los dedos en su espalda y deslizó una mano por sus shorts cortos, acercándola más a él. Edd besó su pecho lentamente y apretó los dientes sobre la suave carne de su pecho por encima del esternón. No quería lastimarla, pero algo primitivo se agitó cuando vio marcas de dientes dejadas. Lamió las marcas y la besó más cerca del pezón. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración. Besó su areola, la mancha tierna y flexible, y lamió su pezón.

Marie gimió y movió las caderas, agarrándolo por el hombro y el cuello y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho. Lamió la pequeña carne rosada hasta que se puso dura debajo de su lengua, y luego la atrapó suavemente entre sus dientes. La cabeza de Marie cayó hacia atrás.

Edd deslizó la mano en sus shorts cortos más abajo, sintiendo que explotaría cuando se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa interior. Deslizó la otra mano hacia arriba, a lo largo del hueso duro, el músculo y las curvas suaves, y encontró su otro pecho. No pudo resistirse a apretarlo, y cuando su palma sintió que la pequeña protuberancia de su pezón comenzaba a endurecerse, lo acarició con los dedos. Mientras tanto, exploró los sonidos que podía hacer que Marie emitiera con su boca, manteniendo cautivo el pezón entre los dientes y arrastrando la lengua por la punta.

Con las manos bajo su mandíbula, Marie levantó su rostro y capturó su boca, codiciosa. _¿Cómo es posible que esto sea real?_

Ella se movió y colocó delicadamente una uña negra en el botón de sus jeans. —Estos tienen que irse — susurró.

Simultáneamente reacio a retirar sus manos pero ansioso por complacer, Edd desabrochó el botón y la cremallera, su boca pegada a la de Marie. Ella se levantó de él, con las manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Pasó las piernas por el borde de la cama y se quitó el calcetín antes de detenerse.

— Uhm. — ¿Realmente estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones frente a Marie Kanker? Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza latente.

Marie se acercó a él de rodillas, arqueando una ceja. — ¿Acabas de chupar mi teta y ahora quieres actuar tímido?

Una risa salió y se puso de pie ante ella, reuniendo coraje. Concentrándose en esos ojos y esa boca hinchada, Edd respiró hondo y se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior en un solo movimiento. Su verga saltó libre, completamente erecta. Notó que el enfoque de Marie se desvió hacia el sur y permaneció allí mientras se quitaba la ropa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirarlo, arrodillándose en nada más que sus pantalones cortos en la cama.

—Oh, voy a follarte... — murmuró y Edd se inclinó para besarla, tenso. Las yemas de los dedos de seda rozaron su eje y se encontraron en la punta de su pene. Pudo haberse venido en ese mismo momento, con los músculos tensos, y haber alabado distantemente a los dioses del alcohol por esas dos cervezas; quería que este momento durara. Marie tenía una mano envuelta sin apretar alrededor de su cabeza y extendió la otra para acariciar su cuello. — Ahora desnúdame. — Sintió sus palabras en sus labios más de lo que las escuchó.

Edd bajó y se arrodilló ante la cama, de rodillas sobre la ropa, las manos a los lados de ella, los pulgares acariciando debajo de sus pechos, sobre ese tatuaje. _La vieja jactancia de..._ pensó, la cita medio recordada flotando en su mente. Su corazón tronó, conectándolo a la realidad, como caer en un sueño. Besó el pecho enrojecido de Marie, su esternón resbaladizo por el sudor, la suave extensión sobre su ombligo, y hundió los dedos en su cintura elástica. Él bajó sus shorts cortos, tirándolos sobre la curva de su trasero, besando su estómago. Besó un pequeño corazón azul oscuro que estaba tatuado al lado de su hueso púbico, y se inclinó para besar su muslo cuando sus shorts tocaron la cama.

Pensó que podía morir por ver a la mujer desnuda frente a él, de cabello azul y sonriéndole con picardía.

Marie se sentó para quitarse los pantalones cortos por completo. Edd alcanzó a vislumbrar esos hermosos pliegues rosados entre sus piernas y... podría haber estado salivando.

Él avanzó para capturarla con su boca, pero Marie se movió primero, mojando sus dedos con su boca e inclinándose hacia adelante para acariciarlo nuevamente. Ella lo besó, aunque su mente estaba concentrada en su mano sobre su erección, rodeando la cabeza. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sobre ella, con las manos a cada lado de ella en la cama, plantando las rodillas dentro de sus piernas abiertas.

Miró su cuerpo, sus pechos, la abertura entre sus piernas, ya brillando, esperándolo, y su cerebro vaciló.

—Oh, yo... uhm. — murmuró vacilante, tan concentrado en dónde se movía su cuerpo en relación con el de ella. —Yo- no estaba planeando esto. Yo no- — Marie lo miró, desconcertada, su miembro todavía en su mano. Ella frotó su pulgar a lo largo de la punta y él se esforzó por reconocerlo. —No tengo condón — le susurró.

El reconocimiento inundó el rostro de Marie y se giró hasta los pies de la cama. —¡Oh si! — Volvió a ver el tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello. —Bien dicho, qué responsable de ti. — Se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y rebuscó en una bolsa en el suelo cercano, dejando su trasero levantado en el aire y su reluciente coño a la vista mientras buscaba.

Sin moverse del todo por su propia voluntad, Edd la siguió hasta el borde de la cama sobre manos y rodillas. Acarició con el pulgar una de las nalgas y se inclinó para besar la otra, apretando la suave carne. Marie se quedó helada.

Edd besó más abajo, bajando por su trasero hasta su muslo. Marie empujó su trasero hacia arriba y hacia atrás, hacia él, _presentándose_ a él, pensó una parte animal de él. El olor de su almizcle obstruyó sus sentidos, cegándolo a cualquier cosa más allá de la comida que se extendía voluntariamente ante él. Con una mano envuelta alrededor de cada muslo, Edd lamió, larga y lentamente, desde su clítoris hasta su coño.

Marie jadeó, un pequeño gemido femenino, y abrió más las rodillas. Lamió de nuevo, deslizándose entre sus labios para saborear completamente lo húmeda que estaba para él.

No pudo evitar sumergir su lengua en ella, moviendo sus manos para ayudar a abrirla. Aunque se sintió obligado a quedarse allí, para siempre, volvió a bajar hasta su clítoris, sobresaliendo de su capucha. Él rodó su lengua sobre y alrededor de la protuberancia y Marie gimió, — Dios-

Se enderezó, agarró una tira de condones de envolturas plateadas y agarró los dedos de Edd. —Acuéstate — ordenó, aunque su voz era tensa. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos mientras ella se giraba. —Sobre tu espalda. — Su cara estaba sonrojada, un rojo febril en sus mejillas y nariz.

Edd obedeció, el deseo se enroscó en su estómago. Se arrastró hacia las almohadas, pero apoyó la cabeza en la colcha celeste que tenían delante y observó a Marie arrastrarse más cerca. Su verga descansaba sobre su estómago, dura y dolorida por estimulación. Marie era tan jodidamente _obscena_. Y absolutamente hermosa mientras arrojaba los condones en la mesita de noche y se retorcía, arrojando una rodilla sobre él y moviéndose hacia atrás, mirándolo por encima del hombro. Él alcanzó sus piernas, pero ella pasó los pies por encima de sus hombros, limitando su alcance. Con las manos en su estómago, tentadoramente cerca de su polla, y las rodillas junto a su pecho, Marie se bajó lentamente, bloqueando la vista de las luces navideñas y dándole una mirada sin adulterar a todo lo que había entre sus piernas. Él se levantó para recibirla con un beso en su clítoris mientras ella descendió completamente, su nariz casi en su coño, permitiendo que su lengua tuviera acceso completo a todo.

Y así comió, como si fuera su primera comida en días. Todo se desvaneció hasta que todo lo que quedó fue el almizcle de Marie, sus gemidos y la tensión de sus músculos mientras él hacía algo que le gustaba. Una jungla carnal para que la explore en su tiempo libre. Lamió entre los labios, rodeó su coño y chupó su clítoris a su antojo, plenamente presente en la experiencia, la mente cedida al cuerpo de Marie.

Cuando sintió la primera caricia suave y húmeda de la lengua de Marie en su pene, un gemido con la boca abierta se escapó de él. No detuvo sus atenciones, pero se estiró para agarrar sus piernas lo mejor que pudo mientras ella lamía de nuevo. Una lamida larga y amplia desde la punta, bajando por su eje y sobre sus bolas. La abrazó como si fuera a caer de la faz de la tierra sin ella. Envolvió una pequeña mano alrededor de su eje y cubrió su cabeza completamente en su boca, haciendo girar su lengua como lamiendo el glaseado de una cuchara.

Edd reflejó reflexivamente lo que anhelaba y cerró sus labios alrededor de su clítoris, succionando tan rítmicamente como pudo, y cambiando a caricias con su lengua cuando su mandíbula se sentía tensa. Marie se enderezó, su mano todavía movía su verga empapada en saliva. —Dios - — canturreó, y él sintió una mano en su cabeza, apretando su rostro contra ella. Ella gritó y él sintió sus dos manos clavarse en su pecho. —Dios, eso es~

Edd mantuvo el ritmo implacable hasta que Marie sucumbió a su boca y se retorció encima de él, los músculos cerca de su cara se contrajeron. Él simplemente se agarró fuerte mientras sus muslos se sacudían y las uñas se clavaban en él.

La respiración de Marie se equilibró y Edd se desaceleró, besando cada centímetro de ella que podía alcanzar.

Marie se enderezó letárgicamente, las manos extendidas sobre él en busca de apoyo mientras se alejaba. Edd se sentó detrás de ella mientras ella se reorientaba, volviéndose hacia él. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos cuando lo miró a los ojos. Él alcanzó su rostro, cálido, rosado debajo de sus pecas, y gentilmente la acercó a sus labios.

Este beso fue moderado, a diferencia de los anteriores, salvaje y urgente. Ella lamió sus labios, probándose a sí misma. Edd le acarició el pelo, el costado y ella se abrazó a él, sus piernas volviéndose a dar vueltas.

Edd se movió para sujetar mejor a Marie, pero su pene rozó el trasero de Marie, y ella gimió serenamente en su boca. — ¿Quieres- quieres esto? — Ella susurró.

Edd se apartó, la miró al rostro y le besó la nariz distraídamente. —Yo- — se rió entre dientes. — Creo que lo _dejé claro_. — murmuró, y luego se detuvo. — ¿Y tú?

Marie negó con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa crujiendo sus labios. —Sí — susurró ella. Luego se rió, luciendo aliviada, su sonrisa arrugó sus ojos. —Sí, realmente quiero.

Y se volvieron a besar antes de que Marie alcanzara los condones, arrancando uno de la tira. Aplastó las piernas para que ella pudiera sentarse, pero no quería recostarse, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para tocar mientras ella sacaba el condón y pellizcaba el extremo. Pasó los dedos por sus brazos, que envolvieron pequeños dedos alrededor de su miembro mientras ella enrollaba el condón a lo largo de su eje.

Se colocó sobre él y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello, sus pulgares acariciando el área detrás de sus orejas. Edd presionó sus labios contra su cuello y sintió su aliento en su frente cuando su abertura encontró su pene entre ellos.

Y en un movimiento fluido, Marie se sentó, envolviéndolo por completo, su trasero rozando sus bolas. Ella gritó y Edd soltó un suspiro en su cuello, dándose cuenta de cuánto había estado _esperando_ esto, anhelando por ello.

Envolvió los brazos alrededor de su torso con fuerza, tal vez demasiado para dejarla montar fácilmente, pero no le importaba, solo necesitaba su piel contra la suya, su calor y sudor mezclándose. Su aliento estaba caliente mientras giraba sus caderas y se deslizaba arriba y abajo por su longitud. Edd apretó los dientes en la base de su cuello mientras ella se deslizaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, envuelta cómodamente alrededor de su miembro. Se sintió fusionado con ella, sus cuerpos acoplados tan fácilmente como tomarse de la mano.

Buscó su pezón de nuevo, la carne tierna entre sus dientes. Los quejidos de Marie se volvieron tensos, como si no pudiera respirar lo suficiente alrededor de lo que tenía dentro. Sus uñas se clavaron y las afiladas puntas en contacto se sintieron como una ocurrencia tardía en comparación con la sensación de ella, caliente y resbaladiza a su alrededor.

Ella disminuyó la velocidad. Sus cuádriceps estaban casi temblando. —Mis piernas están demasiado cansadas, — susurró tiernamente, y Edd no necesitó escuchar más mientras las hacía rodar hacia adelante, dejando a Marie sobre la colcha mientras él caía sobre ella, los resortes de la cama rebotando.

Marie envolvió sus piernas detrás de él y él se empujó en ella hasta la base. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás y la existencia de Edd se tensó con la sensación de su verga penetrándola, una y otra vez, pura necesidad carnal y los sonidos de esos pequeños gemidos chirriando sobre la cama.

Con sus manos anudadas en la manta alrededor de la cabeza de Marie, sintió que el área detrás de sus bolas se tensaba mientras empujaba. La tensión irradiaba, a través de sus glúteos y sus abdominales y sus muslos, la presión se acumulaba bajo su piel. Una mano se coló debajo de su gorro, tirándolo a un lado, tirando de su cabello, mientras que la otra rastrillaba líneas en su espalda. Simplemente se hundió en Marie, la cama rebotando para encontrarse con él cada vez, buscando la liberación que sus tensos testículos suplicaban.

Y luego, la energía que había cultivado dentro de él se licuó. Los pensamientos huyeron cuando se movió en Marie, vaciando todo lo que tenía, sus músculos se debilitaron al mismo tiempo. La felicidad absoluta se extendió a través de él, el cansancio pisándole los talones. Se dejó caer sobre la suave mujer debajo de él cuando la cresta de su orgasmo lo atravesó.

Sus manos encontraron su cabello y sus labios besaron su cuello. Marie acarició círculos en su cabello, la sensación de hormigueo agravaba la relajación posterior al orgasmo. —Wow — susurró en su piel, su vena pulsando bajo sus labios. —Wow...

Marie volvió su rostro hacia el de él y lo besó dulcemente. Sus labios transmitían pasión goteante. Desplegó las piernas y Edd se inclinó hacia atrás, con una mano en el condón mientras lo sacaba. Marie no pareció apreciar que se retirara, según su suspiro suplicante. — ¿Basurero?— preguntó, su voz todavía baja como si pudiera perturbar la atmósfera, mientras ataba el condón.

—Baño — señaló Marie, y rodó sobre su estómago. —Aunque realmente tengo que mear. —Se extrajeron las extremidades el uno del otro y Marie lo condujo hasta el baño, señalando un cesto junto al inodoro, en el que ella se sentó rápidamente, con las manos debajo de la barbilla. La familiaridad del acto se sintió más íntima que toda la media hora anterior.

\---

Marie meó mientras Edd les buscaba agua. Ella apreció la vista de su pequeño y alegre trasero caminando mientras regresaba a su habitación, vasos en mano.

Con las manos limpias, regresó a su habitación. Edd tenía esa expresión aturdida y confusa de nuevo, sus ojos barrían sus ropas esparcidas por la habitación como si hubiera estallado una bomba. Su resplandor mudo la hizo anhelar estar de nuevo en sus brazos y se envolvió alrededor de él con ternura, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su barbilla descansó sobre su cabeza y sus manos acariciaron círculos en su espalda.

— ¿Quieres... — Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y presionó su mejilla contra su pecho. —...quedarte? — preguntó, como si estuviera divulgando un secreto.

—Sí, —respondió simplemente en su cabello, y ella se retorció cuando sus dedos trazaron la piel sensible a lo largo de su costado.

—Ok, bien. —Ella lo miró de nuevo. En algún momento se le había caído el gorro y sus rizos negros se le pegaban a la frente.

Algo en él le recordaba a un perro, del tipo que no tiene idea de lo grande que es. Justo del tipo que derriba una mesa cuando se dirige a saludar a su dueño. Tal vez era demasiado obvio que la forma en que se veía a sí mismo no tenía correlación con cómo era en realidad, ancho de hombros, elegante e ingenuo.

Volvió a mirar sus ropas, frunciendo los labios. Los planos de su rostro eran nítidos en la tenue iluminación. —Probablemente debería enviar algunos mensajes, en realidad.

Marie tarareó su reconocimiento y se apartó, fría sin el calor de su cuerpo, ya extrañando el contacto con su piel. Arrugada por la refriega, apartó las sábanas de la cama y se deslizó dentro, garabateando cerca de las estanterías para dejar espacio a Edd. Ella lo miró con ojos somnolientos mientras hurgaba entre sus ropas, aparentemente incapaz de resistirse a doblar tanto la suya como la de ella. Finalmente salió con su teléfono en la mano y se acercó a Marie en la cama, aunque sus ojos estaban escaneando sus mensajes de texto.

—Ups, — murmuró, los dedos trabajando en su teclado.

— ¿Te perdiste algo bueno? — Marie preguntó, acurrucándose alrededor de su trasero y piernas donde estaba sentado, desnudo en su cama.

—Definitivamente no... — respondió distraídamente, pareciendo considerar las palabras que estaba escribiendo antes de continuar escribiendo. Él le sonrió tímidamente. —Les dije a mis padres que iba a dar un paseo, y eso fue... hace bastante tiempo, ahora. Pero... — dijo, componiendo más textos, — me encontré con Ed y Eddy, y ahora estoy pasando la noche en casa de Ed. — Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche, junto a los condones, y se arrastró bajo las sábanas junto a ella, la cama chirriando bajo los ajustes.

Como por algún instinto antiguo, Marie se movió hacia el hueco cerca de su axila y él la acercó, sus cuerpos encajaron como si estuvieran destinados a estar siempre tan cerca. La curva de su axila resultó ser una excelente almohada, la cantidad perfecta de musculatura y apoyo. Sus piernas se anudaron y ella fue consciente de que su coño todavía palpitante se alineaba con su verga, pero estaba demasiado exhausta para jugar con él. Sin embargo, si él hacía un movimiento en la noche... podría ser persuadida a una segunda ronda.

—Oh — señaló y sacó las luces de Navidad del enchufe detrás de ella. Edd alcanzó la lámpara del escritorio y los sumergió en la oscuridad con un _clic_ seco. La pequeña ventana del dormitorio, que nunca se molestó en poner una cortina, arrojaba un tenue resplandor de la luz ambiental del exterior.

La barbilla de Edd descansaba sobre la cabeza de Marie y se sentía como si estuviera recostada en una nube, o meciéndose en el océano, con el sueño alcanzándola con impaciencia. Su cuerpo era como un calefactor bajo las mantas. Desde su lugar en su cayado, podía sentir el pecho de Edd subir y bajar con su respiración, y si escuchaba muy de cerca, podía sentir el leve latido de su corazón.

El pulgar de Edd le acarició perezosos semicírculos en su espalda y, sin siquiera pensarlo, se quedó dormida.  
  
  
  



	5. The F**k (II)

Edd se despertó solo una vez en la noche, con la vejiga casi dolorosamente llena. Se extrajo lo más discretamente que pudo, pero como sus miembros estaban tan enredados era imposible no molestar a Marie. Ella se acurrucó en su lugar cálido en la cama, abrazando una almohada. 

Cuando regresó, Marie estaba de espaldas a él y dobló su cuerpo alrededor del de ella. Ella se acurrucó contra él, su espalda pegada a su pecho y su trasero frotándose deliciosamente contra su ingle. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más y apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, dispuesto a volver a dormir.

Pero... Marie siguió moviéndose. Minutos, movimientos tan menores que, en un principio, pensó que debió haber sido su imaginación. Él presionó contra ella a pesar de todo, su verga semidura contra su trasero, y se relajó, esperando de nuevo el sueño. 

Oh, no, ella _definitivamente_ se estaba retorciendo en sus brazos, haciendo pequeños giros con sus caderas que hacían palpitar su verga. Pequeñas lamidas de fricción entre ellos. Edd gimió en su espalda. Como un sueño, deslizó una mano por su estómago, entrando en el cálido lugar donde sus muslos estaban presionados juntos. Levantó una pierna y la colocó detrás de Edd, sus tobillos se cruzaron mientras él empujaba sus piernas más abiertas y deslizaba su mano hacia abajo en sus pliegues de seda. 

Ella no estaba mojada —todavía— su dedo medio buscando su abertura, presionando contra los bordes, rodeándola. Ahuecó su sexo con toda su mano, la carne suave de una manera que lo puso duro, y pasó los dedos arriba y abajo por sus labios. 

Marie suspiró, sonando como si estuviera jadeando, y agarró su otra mano, levantándola para tomar su pecho con ambas manos. Tres dedos jugaron con el área alrededor de su clítoris, acariciándolo y frotándolo hasta que sintió que se materializaba un poco de humedad. Él volvió a bajar a lo largo de su abertura y... ah, sí, ahora estaba resbaladiza, y hundió los dedos en ella, con las yemas de los dedos abrazando sus paredes.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Marie y Edd frotó su pulgar a lo largo de su pezón, besando la parte de atrás de su cuello. Ella todavía trabajaba sus caderas, su verga ahora dura y acurrucada entre sus nalgas. 

— Solo mételo. — gimió ella, alcanzando entre ellos para agarrar su miembro, pero Edd la acercó más a él. Tenía las manos ocupadas y no estaba listo para la distracción de los dedos de una chica bonita trabajando su miembro. Aunque no le importaba que su trasero se frotara contra él, en absoluto.

Movió la otra mano hacia el sur y separó sus piernas aún más, retirando sus dedos resbaladizos pero reemplazándolos inmediatamente por otros nuevos. Arrastró su lubricación hacia arriba, deslizándose sobre y alrededor de su clítoris mientras movía sus dedos dentro de ella. 

— Oh, Dios... — susurró Marie, abriendo las piernas por completo, su cuerpo casi sobre el de él, la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro y su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero Edd se sintió aliviado cuando ella pateó las sábanas por lo poco que podía ver de su cuerpo.

Edd deslizó otro dedo, sus nudillos estiraron su entrada, la mano se deslizó sobre sus pliegues, los dedos se deslizaron entre sus labios. 

— Oh, joder, oh, fóllame, fóllame, Edd... — suplicaba Marie, aunque Edd dudaba que ella siquiera fuera consciente de las palabras que se le escapaban entre los labios, suplicando entre dientes detrás de su oreja. Su propia conciencia se sentía como si apenas hubiera regresado del sueño, solo las partes importantes y viles de él asomaban la cabeza. Él jugó y jugó con su coño, las sensaciones embriagadoras, sintiéndose borracho con ella, hasta que comenzó a sentir un apretón y un empujón profundo donde sus dedos estaban enterrados.

— Oh Dios, oh Dios... — Marie se aferró al cabello de Edd, su costado, arrastrándose hacia abajo hasta que encontró con éxito su pene, se liberó en algún momento durante la refriega y lo agarró firmemente. Tiró de su mano, sus manos se movieron con más urgencia. Ella se retiró para escupir en su mano y goteó su saliva a lo largo de él, lubricándolo antes de agarrarlo de nuevo.

Ahora Edd era el que gemía mientras convencía al coño de Marie para que se acercara a lo que ambos ansiaban, sintiéndose como un pintor que mezclaba nuevos colores mientras descubría las diferentes formas en que Marie podía sentir, las diferentes formas en que ella se agarraba, gemía y lo alcanzaba. Buscando los movimientos que los volvían indómitos y perdidos en el cuerpo del otro.

Muy, demasiado pronto, Marie se quedó quieta y en silencio, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su espalda se curvó y sus dedos se pusieron rígidos, y los músculos alrededor de los dedos de Edd pulsaron, su pequeño agujero lo sujetó. Respiró hondo, un pequeño canto sonando, y Edd pensó que esto es lo que se debe sentir al escuchar música por primera vez. El experimentar algo tan puro y maravilloso, un mensaje en una botella pasó de un artista a una audiencia asombrada, una nueva idea nació. Porque sabía, sabía que lo que sentía con Marie era algo nuevo. Una composición completamente original, vibrante y apenas contenida. Este sentimiento, esta atracción resplandeciente por la mujer que se retorcía en sus brazos, la alegría, la calma y la pasión que se arremolinaban en él, esto era solo para ellos.

Cuando Marie estuvo inerte y tranquila, él la rodeó con los brazos con fuerza, abrazándola, listo para volver a dormir. Pero su mano se arrastró a lo largo de su estómago y regresó a su miembro duro — líquido preseminal goteando, y frotó la punta, despertando su mente de nuevo al instante. 

Él le dio una caricia con la nariz, se enroscó a su alrededor, la abrazó de nuevo y le susurró al oído, con la voz entrecortada: — ¿Cómo lo quieres?

Sus manos recorrieron su antebrazo, jugando con el vello de su brazo. Era asombroso que aún pudiera distinguir lo azul que estaba su cabello en la oscuridad. Tiró de un pendiente frío y reluciente con los dientes. Ella respondió, su voz mezclándose con la noche, — ¿Cuál es tu favorita?

Su nariz en su cuello lo rodeó con su aroma, y lamió el pequeño hueco, una vena palpitante. — ¿Qué te hará gritar mi nombre?

Marie se quedó quieta, con dificultad para respirar, luego agarró sus manos, saliendo de su agarre, girando sobre su estómago. El arco de su espalda, todos los músculos desde los hombros hasta la subida de su trasero, suplicando ser acariciados, contornos besados por la tenue luz. Ella cruzó las manos debajo de la mejilla y se volvió hacia él, como si estuviera lista para un masaje. Mirándolo así, ojos azules grises en la noche, cabello cayendo perezosamente sobre su rostro, cada curva de su piel — él adoraría a sus pies si ella se lo pidiera.

Pero en cambio, Marie levantó su trasero en el aire, arqueó la espalda, lo movió un poco y le sonrió adormilada. —Fóllame así — susurró. 

Edd ya estaba en movimiento. Arrancó un condón y se lo puso, necesitando sentir ese agujero caliente y húmedo que ahora conocía bien a su alrededor. Marie levantó aún más su trasero cuando Edd se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, colocándose en su abertura. Se arrastró arriba y abajo por su pliegues, ya perfectamente empapados para él. 

Sus manos se estiraron hacia atrás y separaron sus nalgas, extendiéndose. Edd apenas pudo contener su deseo, pero deslizó una mano por su espalda hasta su cuello, en su cabello, y gruñó, — Eres asombrosa.

Se acercó a su coño y se deslizó dentro. Sus gemidos sonaron juntos. El de ella, pequeño y encantador, el de él, brusco y salvaje. Él la agarró por la cadera, acercándola. — Absolutamente asombrosa.

Y él se acostó sobre ella, sin reprimirse, sin ver ninguna razón para hacerlo mientras ella gritaba y rasgaba las almohadas. — Oh, _fóllame_ , sí, sí, oh~ — gimió.

 _Joder_ , pensó Edd, jadeando, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y la cama chirriando frenéticamente bajo su ritmo. Era increíble estar dentro de Marie, él ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que podía follar con cien mujeres y nunca volver a encontrar a alguien así. Pero podía jurar, la punta de su miembro estaba tocando fondo. Golpeando sus paredes traseras. La necesidad animal se hinchó en él, y empujó sus muslos cerrados con sus propias piernas, inclinándose sobre ella, excavándola tan profundamente como pudo. Él la agarró de los puños, entrelazando sus dedos, su nariz en su cabello. 

Y mientras Edd la tomaba, codiciosa y bruscamente, Marie cumplió su promesa y gritó su nombre.

\---

El sol entraba a raudales a través de la pequeña ventana en la esquina superior de la habitación, justo en la cara de Edd, presionándolo suavemente para despertarlo. 

Estaba totalmente envuelto alrededor de Marie, esta vez sobre su estómago, con la cara entre sus pechos, sus piernas perezosamente envueltas alrededor de él. Ella lo acunó, sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. 

Le acarició el pecho con la nariz, cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

\---

Se despertó de nuevo cuando Marie fue al baño. El sol parecía lo suficientemente alto como para racionalizar sentarse. Se apoyó en las estanterías y agarró su teléfono. Sus padres le preguntaron si estaría en casa para desayunar, y aunque definitivamente ya se había perdido el desayuno, respondió negativamente.

Su charla grupal con Ed y Eddy fue un poco más estridente esta mañana. Su mensaje de anoche (enviado después de la luz de la noche, se dio cuenta, disgustado por lo grosero que había sido con sus padres) decía: 

**Doble Dee:** Si alguien pregunta, me quedé con ustedes esta noche.

 **Doble Dee:** No quise salir antes y luego... hacer esto. Esta noche dio un giro inesperado.

Las respuestas de sus amigos se amontonaron.

 **Eddy:** Oh, así que saliendo con tus OTROS amigos, ¿eh?

 **Eddy:** 🙄🙄🙄🙄

 **Ed:** 🍆🍑🌮????

 **Eddy:** 🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑🍑!?

 **Eddy:** ESPERA 

**Eddy:** QUIEN

 **Eddy** : de ninguna manera, de ninguna manera, amigo

 **Ed:** ni siquiera conocemos a ninguna chica

 **Eddy:** te juro por dios hombre si esperaste tanto para salir del closet así

 **Ed:** quizá se fue campamento :)

 **Ed:** un camping sorpresa :)

 **Eddy:** es kevin siempre lo supe

Soltó una carcajada y se frotó la cara. Consideró la probabilidad de que sus amigos creyeran la verdad y la encontró más divertida que una mentira.

 **Doble Dee:** Marie Kanker.

 **Doble Dee:** Voy a casarme con esta mujer.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y buscó sus calzoncillos y pantalones. La mesa vibró con las respuestas de sus amigos. También recogió la ropa de Marie y la puso sobre la cama, aunque de repente... ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo. 

De alguna manera, anoche, se había vuelto tan decisivo. Las palabras y las acciones fluyeron a través de él sin pasar primero por una red de ansiedades. Simplemente sabía lo que sentía y quería, y a Marie no parecía importarle en absoluto. Pero ahora... ahora estaba nervioso de nuevo. Tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto y no volver a ver a esta mujer nunca más.

 _Bien Eddward, ahora es el momento de usar ese cerebro._ Creyó escuchar a Marie dando vueltas en la cocina y rápidamente ordenó sus pensamientos para idear un plan mientras se ponía los pantalones. Bueno, Marie parecía responder bien a la honestidad, por lo que debería ser honesto. ¿Pero honesto sobre qué? ¿Cómo... se sintió? ¿Lo que _no_ sintió? Sabía que se sentía desesperado ante la idea de salir por la puerta del remolque, de no volver a ver a Marie nunca más. Sabía que se sentía herido al pensar eso, tal vez había sido una aventura salvaje de una noche para Marie, y que a ella no le _importaría_ si él se iba y nunca regrese. O, ¿y si ella simplemente no quería una relación en este momento? No es como si pudiera decidirse a discutir con ella, como si supiera lo que ella necesitaba. Si ella no quisiera más...

Espera, ¿Edd quería más? _Mierda_ , pensó, paseando por el pequeño espacio. Realmente quería llevarla a una cita. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al cine con Marie. Quería contarle a sus amigos de la universidad sobre ella. _Mierda_. Edd se pasó las manos por el pelo. 

Bien bien. _Reduce la velocidad_. Se inclinó y dobló más ropa de Marie que tiraron al suelo. _Planifica_. **Paso 1:** Obtén su número. Fácil. 

¿Pero cómo preguntaría? Se sentó en la cama, meditabundo. **Paso 1, parte A:** haz una broma genial. "¿Vienes aquí a menudo?" **Paso 1, Parte B:** Asegúrate de que se divirtió anoche.

Marie apareció del baño, completamente desnuda, con un aroma a café flotando en ella. Ella pareció algo sorprendida de verlo todavía sentado en su cama, medio vestido. No es como si él pudiera haberse ido sin que ella lo supiera, la salida estaba ahí. O tal vez, pensó, mientras una mujer hermosa y desnuda se acercaba a él, con los muslos y los senos moviéndose y el cabello azul erizado, tal vez ella se arrepintió...

Marie se sentó a horcajadas sobre él en la cama, todos sus pensamientos huyendo, aunque ella solo se envolvió cálidamente alrededor de él, con brazos y piernas, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. La sostuvo en su regazo, con las manos en su espalda, mientras se abrazaron, se acurrucaron. Nada sexual, a pesar de sus diversos estados de desnudez, su piel pegada. Un plan... ¿qué se suponía que iba a decirle? Edd simplemente la abrazó durante largos minutos, su nariz en su cabello, inhalándola.

Había algo en la forma en que Marie inhaló tan profundamente, la forma en que sus dedos se curvaron, que comenzó a sentirse... triste. Y se dio cuenta de que la estaba consolando, haciendo largas caricias por su espalda. 

Sus planes se disolvieron en la proximidad del momento. Él apretó su agarre sobre ella y murmuró en su cabello, — ¿Por qué siento que estás diciendo adiós?

La respiración de Marie se detuvo. 

Ella bromeó, —No sabía que te ibas a mudar — aunque su voz sonaba constreñida.

Edd dijo en voz baja: —Sabes a qué me refiero — y se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. 

Cuando ella todavía no respondió, trató de reunir la tranquilidad que había tenido antes y habló. —Marie... anoche- — La abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello. —Quiero verte de nuevo — susurró, su voz recordando el aire nocturno que ambos habían encontrado tan fácil de respirar unas horas antes.

—¿Como amigos? — su voz se quebró, aunque su tono era jocoso. Siempre remendando las grandes heridas con humor.

Pero Edd no estaba de humor para bromear. —Más que amigos. — él pauso. —O amigos, si eso es todo lo que quieres. — A pesar de que le resultaba difícil imaginarse comportarse normalmente con Marie ahora. Ahora que sabía cuál era su sabor. Ahora que había alcanzado su punto máximo detrás de las cortinas del escenario que ocultaban sus pensamientos y sentimientos. 

— Eddward... — respiró, poniéndose totalmente rígida mientras tragaba una, dos, tres veces. —Es- no lo sé. — Apenas respiraba. — Fue intenso, anoche. Yo... — Tragó de nuevo. — No lo sé.

El dolor amenazaba con congelarse en su pecho. Respetaría absolutamente su decisión. Era solo un tipo que encontró desmayado junto al arroyo. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo?

—No quiero lastimarme. — Su voz se quebró y el agua le tocó el pecho. —Solo estoy- no lo sé.

Edd no sabía qué decir, así que la abrazó. Anhelaba su felicidad en ese momento, mientras el miedo de perderla se acurrucaba en su estómago como un perro ante un incendio. 

Cuando su respiración volvió a ser uniforme, Edd repitió la verdad central que nadaba por su mente una y otra vez: — _Quiero_ verte de nuevo.

Tenía esta imagen en su cabeza. Tan estupido. Tan absolutamente tontos, estos pensamientos de una chica que apenas conocía. Esta imagen de Marie, con un vestido de verano, algo floral que soplaría con el viento. Y cuando se inclinaba para ponerse las sandalias, el vestido se subía por la parte de atrás _simplemente_ al borde de la indecencia. E iban a una fiesta en algún lugar, una fiesta al aire libre, tal vez una boda en el patio trasero. Llevaban una bonita botella de vino, un lazo alrededor del cuello. Y mientras Marie se ponía las gafas de sol, se enfadaba con los rizos alrededor de su rostro, su argumento, que ella ganó, sobre que él no usaba un gorro, ya olvidado y perdonado. Mientras se acercaban a la fiesta, sus amigos al otro lado de la cerca ya estridentes, él la besaba y le decía que se ve hermosa con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Ella le pediría que le dijera algo que no sabía antes de guiñarle un ojo y juntar sus manos, caminando por la puerta abierta hacia la fiesta.

Una locura, después de solo una noche. Una noche desgarradora. Estar soñando así.

—Entonces cómprame el desayuno. — dijo Marie con lucidez. 

—¿Eh?

Ella levantó la cabeza, los ojos azules en un mar de pecas se encontraron con los de él. —Entonces cómprame el desayuno. Una cita para el brunch. — Ella sonrió, los ojos hinchados se arrugaron. —Vamos a lo de Lucio, nadie va allí para el brunch, así que nunca hay que esperar.

—Yo- uh- no tengo mi billetera —los pensamientos de Edd se revuelven y se reforman como un ejército. —Puedo ir a ducharme- puedo encontrarme contigo al mediodía, aquí, si quieres.— La anticipación revoloteó en él como un pájaro. 

—Oh, tómate tu tiempo, solo pondré la cafetera si quieres quedarte un rato. — Ella estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, bostezó y le guiñó un ojo. Edd pasó el pulgar por el tatuaje debajo de su caja torácica. La cita apareció en su cabeza.

_Escuché la vieja jactancia de mi corazón: yo soy, yo soy, yo soy._

¿Leyeron ese libro... en primer año?

— Claro, me encantaría una taza. ¿Puedo, uhm? — Edd sonrió, el alivio lo atravesó y se sintió avergonzado. —¿Puedo tener tu número de teléfono?

—Oh por supuesto. — Marie se inclinó para besarlo, un pequeño beso, luego lo empujó hacia abajo y se arrastró sobre él para agarrar su teléfono del estante de libros. —¿Cuál es tu apellido, de todos modos?

La emoción lo invadió, como el calor a través de un globo aerostático, y Edd se sintió optimista.   
  
  
  



End file.
